Destiny In Between (Chanbaek)
by chelshea.park
Summary: Baekhyun hanya seorang pengangguran, sampai masa lalunya membawanya pada seseorang / Yak, Park Chanyeol kau mau mati hah ?/ Kalau kau memintanya, aku bersedia mati untukmu/ Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Chanbaek, HunHan
1. chapter 1

Senja itu udara dingin terasa menusuk, seorang pria terduduk diatas rerumputan. Meski sudah berlapis lapis jaket yang ia kenakan.

Matanya nanar melihat ke atas langit, Rambutnya yang di cat keabuan tampak berkilauan.

"Aku harus bagaimana ??" tanyanya lirih dalam hati, sesekali menghela nafas. Sambil mempoutkan bibir mungilnya.

Seminggu yang lalu byun baekhyun di pecat dari pekerjaannya dan ia juga terancam di usir dari tempat tinggalnya. Seketika lamunannya terhenti ia mendengar riuh suara anak anak berteriak teriak,

ribut sekali.. matanya sembari mencari sumber keributan itu, dengan segera ia melihat satu sosok yang tampak dikenalnya berjalan sempoyongan dengan menutupi bagian kepalanya. -park chanyeol

Aah, monster bedebah itu yang membuatnya di pecat dari perkerjaannya seminggu yang lalu.

Yes, Park chanyeol adalah putra pemilik tempat baekhyun bekerja. Sedikit idiot yang menyebalkan, mungkin sedikit keterbelakangan mental. keluh baekhyun dalam hati.

Park chanyeol adalah putra satu-satunya keluarga park dengan sedikit keterbelakangan mental, meski tampan tapi polahnya benar benar seperti anak kecil

Baekhyun ingat kalau ia dipecat karena salah menaruh kacang dalam makanan yg dibuatnya untuk di sajikan pada putra pemilik restoran itu dan membuat pria itu dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

"Karena kacang.." cih yang benar saja. dengus baekhyun.

Tapi ada yang aneh, park chanyeol tanpa pengawasan, Baekhyun berusaha mencari sosok lain yang biasanya akan menjaga chanyeol dengan ketat tapi kali ini terlihat beberapa anak kecil mengolok-oloknya sambil meneriakinya idiot dan tak ada siapapun yang menjaganya.

"Apa aku culik saja bedebah itu lalu minta tebusan.." baekhyun terkekeh tapi ia terkejut saat seorang anak mulai melempari chanyeol dengan batu kecil.

"Yaa, kalian begundal kecil apa yg sedang kalian lakukan hah?? pergi sana !! atau ku seret kalian. " ancam baekhyun sambil berteriak menyingsingkan jaket yang dikenakannya. Meski mungil, baekhyun galak bukan kepayang. Anak - anak itu pun berlari berhamburan mendengar ancaman baekhyun.

"Noona ".. baekhyun terperangah, noona?? tanyanya dalam hati lalu mendongkak.

Aiih park chanyeol si manusia idiot.

"Yaaak, siapa yang kau panggil noona hah??" tanya baekhyun dengan nada tinggi.

"Aa..an..anda.." ucap chanyeol sambil menunduk.

Noona? tak lihat aku setampan ini masih juga bedebah ini memanggil ku "noona"

"Cih, aku ini pria. sebarangan kau panggil noona. Minta ku hajar apa?? " iish dengus baekhyun sambil mengangkat tangannya nyaris memukul chanyeol namun tak jadi di lakukannya ketika melihat pria jangkung itu begitu ketakutan.

apa-apaan tadi dia memanggilku noona sekarang dia melihatku seperti melihat hantu.baekhyun menghela nafasnya sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tak gatal. Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya, ada darah segar tampak mengalir dari pelipis pemuda itu.

"Mwo, apa yang terjadi denganmu??" tanya baekhyun mencoba meraih dahi chanyeol tapi chanyeol terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Noona antarkan aku pulang, aku mau bertemu appa." pinta nya nyaris menangis.

eeh apa-apaan ini, kemarin dia membuatku dipecat. sekarang minta diantarkan menemui appanya.

 **First Sight..**

Ya Tuhan, apa salahku sampai harus dipertemukan dengan bedebah ini. Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya sambil terus menatap chanyeol yg sejak tadi nampak ketakutan. Baekhyun masih mencari cara agar ia dapat bisa mengobati luka di pelipis chanyeol tapi tetap saja pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu merengek minta bertemu ayahnya.

"Heh kau, apa kau tahu bahwa appa mu memecatku. Hanya karena kacang.. " Baekhyun tetap memperhatikan chanyeol yang terus bergumam sambil memeluk lututnya di pojok ruangan.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?? yaaaak pusing aku dibuatnya.

"Hey kau, park chanyeol kan ??" tanya baekhyun dengan sedikit nada tinggi.

Chanyeol mengintip sambil menatap baekhyun, wajahnya tampak memelas ketakutan.

apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?? Ia nampaknya ketakutan sekali.

Dengan perlahan baekhyun menghampiri chanyeol dengan membawa kotak obat.

"N..n..noo..noona.. aku ingin pulang.. " Ucap Chanyeol lirih membuat baekhyun menghela nafas tipis. chanyeol terus saja memanggil baekhyun dengan panggilan noona.

Lama kelamaan baekhyun khawatir dengan luka di pelipis chanyeol.

"Ya.. ya.. nanti kita pulang tapi pertama tama kita bersihkan dulu lukamu." Baekhyun mendekati chanyeol tapi nampaknya pemuda itu masih sedikit ketakutan.

" Aku tak kan membunuhmu.. setidaknya tidak untuk saat ini." ujar baekhyun seraya menarik tangan chanyeol agar tidak menutupi luka di pelipisnya lagi.

"Omoo.. bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" baekhyun melihat luka di pelipis chanyeol nampaknya dalam membuat baekhyun sedikit khawatir.

"N..noo..naa.. " chanyeol menarik tangan baekhyun membuatnya sedikit terhenyak.

"M.. m..mau aa..pa kau ??" tanya baekhyun terbata-bata.

"Noona.. aku lapar.. " jawab chanyeol pelan. baekhyun terperangah, lapaaar??

Baekhyun memperhatikan chanyeol yang sedari tadi mencercap nikmat ramyeon terakhir yang dia punya.

cih bedebah ini masih saja membuatku susah.

sesekali perut baekhyun bersuara, ia pun belum makan tapi sisa makan malamnya dilahap chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendekati perlahan mencoba membersihkan luka chanyeol.

"Kau makanlah dengan baik, aku akan membersihan lukamu. Jika tidak, appa mu akan menggantungku di Park tower.. iiish anak manja." gerutunya sambil mencoba membersihkan luka chanyeol yang sadari tadi sulit sekali disentuh.

"Jangan banyak bergerak.." ujar chanyeol karena chanyeol banyak sekali menggerakan kepalanya.

dari dekat kenapa ia tampak tampan sekali. namun baekhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

Apa yang kau pikirkan byun baekhyun..

Selesai membersihkan luka chanyeol baekhyun menggerakan lehernya yg sedikit kaku.

"Ya, selesai. Aku mandi dulu, setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Baekhyun meninggalkan chanyeol sendirian, ia masih asik menikmati makanannya. sesekali baekhyun menelan ludah karena ia juga lapar sekali.

Setelah mandi, baekhyun kembali menghampiri chanyeol yang duduk bersila di depan meja pendek tampatnya makan tadi.

"Noona, aku masih lapar " ucap chanyeol lirih.

"Yaak, begundal.. aku juga lapar tapi makananku sudah kau lahap habis barusan. Aku sudah tak punya uang lagi bagaimana bisa aku memberimu makanan tambahan ?? hah..??? lagi pula.. apa itu noona.. noona.. aku pria.. kau tahu itu.. !!" Baekhyun pun terlihat kesal dengan ucapan chanyeol.

Bekhyun duduk bersila di samping chanyeol sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

Tanpa di duga chanyeol langsung merebahkan kepalanya di kaki baekhyun.

"Eeeh.. apa apaan kau??" ujar baekhyun gelagapan.

"Wangimu harum noona, seperti eommaku.. " chanyeol merebahkan kepalanya tanpa memperdulikan dengusan baekhyun yang kesal dan nampak kaget.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu bayi beruang?? haiiish.. "

Baekhyun memperhatikan wajah tirus chanyeol yang tampak tertidur dengan damai.

cepat sekali ia tidur..

Keesokan Harinya... Rumah kediaman Park..

"Noona.. terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang.." Ucap Chanyeol sambil sedikit membungkuk senyumnya mengembang lebar.

Aiiigoo.. kenapa aku ini..

Baekhyun menepuk2 kepalanya namun kemudian ada yang menahan tangannya, baekhyun mendongkak.

eeeh..

Ada apa ?? bukankah kau tadi sudah pamit??" tanya baekhyun pada chanyeol.

"Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri noona.. nanti kepalamu sakit seperti kepalaku.." chanyeol menunjuk band aid yang menempel di pelipisnya.

Wajahnya tampak polos sambil tersenyum manja.

Tak lama berselang Chanyeol berteriak..

"Appa.. noona ini yang mengantarku pulang.. " tunjuk chanyeol pada baekhyun smbil tersenyum lebar.

aiiigoo monster pemakan segalanya.. Park Suho.

Baekhyun pun jadi salah tingkah.

"Noona?? Masuklah yeollie.. appa mau berbicara dengan noona ini sebentar."

bedebah, appa dan anak sama saja.

chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya

"Aku mau noona juga masuk ke rumah kita." ucapnya sambil bergelayut di tangan baekhyun.

"Mwooo... tidak.. aku tidak mau masuk kesana lagi.. tidak akan pernah.. " Ucap baekhyun sambil menggerak2n kepalanya lalu mundur satu langkah.

"Kau pegawai yang aku pecat beberapa waktu lalu karena menaruh kacang di makanan anak ku kan??" Tanya suho, baekhyun menunduk. Kenapa dia masih ingat hal itu sih??? baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya.

"Anakku alergi kacang .."

aaah.. alergi pantas saja.

Baekhyun langsung merasa tidak enak terus menerus mengumpat.

"Nee.. Aku minta maaf. Karena kesalahanku anak anda harus masuk rumah sakit.. " Ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"Ya dia sudah tak apa apa sekarang tapi nampaknya sekarang dia menyukaimu.."

" Wae.. " Baekhyun mendongkak terkejut.

"Ya.. yeollie hanya seorang anak kecil di tubuh seorang dewasa.. begini saja.. bekerja lah kembali disini.. kau butuh uang kan??"

Baekhyun memperhatikan chanyeol yang tertawa lepas bermain dengan toben, anjing kesayangannya.

ya aku memang membutuhkan uang tapi kalau harus bekerja disini lagi rasanya aneh..

Baekhyun baru dua bulan bekerja sebagai koki di rumah besar keluarga park sampai 2 minggu lalu anak keluarga park satu satunya kembali ke korea setelah 18 tahun meninggalkan korea, selama ini putra satu satunya keluarga park itu tinggal di Jerman bersama sang Eomma namun kembali ke korea setelah sang Eommanya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Kecelakaan itu menyisakan trauma yang mendalam pada chanyeol karena sejak lahir tak pernah berpisah dengan Eommanya sedikit pun, Eomma chanyeol adalah seorang psikiater. Chanyeol memang agak "berbeda" sejak lahir sehingga kemanapun Eommanya pergi chanyeol pasti ikut.

"Bagaimana ?? " tanya suho kembali.

baekhyun menghela nafas pendek, bagaimanapun dia butuh uang.

"Apa aku akan menjadi koki lagi disini?? " tanya baekhyun, suho menggeleng.

"Gajimu aku naikan 5x lipat tapi tugasmu hanya menjaga putraku. 24 jam.. "

"24 jam ?? lalu bagaimana aku bisa berkencan??"

"Memangnya kau punya kekasih ?? " tanya suho ketus.

Aiiish orang ini menyebalkan sekali.. Baekhyun mempout kan bibirnya.

"Aku beri kau libur 2x dalam sebulan dan aku bisa memperkenalkanmu kepada beberapa orang pegawaiku..." Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Kapan aku mulai kerja??"

"SEKARAAANG !!!." Teriak suho sambil berjalan menjauh tanpa menoleh, baekhyun pun kaget.

"Sekarang?? ...tt..ta..t..tapi.."

"Tak ada alasan.. yeolli.. noona akan menemani mu mulai saat ini..!!"

cih manusia ini seenaknya sekali sih..

Chanyeol mendekati baekhyun

"Namamu siapa noona ??,"

" Baekhyun.. byun baekhyun.." chanyeol tersenyum riang.

"Puppy.."

"Apa katamu??" tanya baekhyun bingung.

"Puppy kau mirip puppy.."

"Yaaak, park chanyeol jangan kurang ajar kau.. iiish.."

Mata Chanyeol membesar, ia tampak senang sekali melihat baekhyun yang dihadapannya.

apa apaan menatapku seperti itu.. Dengus baekhyun.

"Yaak, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?? aku mengambil pekerjaan ini karena aku butuh uang.. kau tahu.. bukan karena ingin dekat dekat danganmu.. aku ini pria tampan.. kau tahu..tampan..!!" Tegas Baekhyun sekali lagi.

"Noona.. " ucap chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar seperti anak kecil yang menemukan apa yang dia sukai.

"Aaiiigoo.. percuma berbicara denganmu.. badan saja besar seperti beruang.. ternyata masih seorang bayi.. ayo ku buatkan kau sarapan.. tanpa kacaang" Baekhyun menarik tangan chanyeol pelan, chanyeol mengikuti baekhyun tanpa berkomentar sesekali senyum tersungging di wajahnya.

Byun Baekhyun, aku menemukanmu...

Flashback, 10 tahun sebelumnya..

"Baekhyunnee.. cepat sedikit kita harus ontime sampai di tempat itu.." Teriak Eomma baekhyun.

baekhyun menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan tergesa, ia mengenakan hanbok berwarna merah menyala.

"Eomma kenapa aku harus mengenakan ini sih.. " protes baekhyun.

" Anak eomma tampak cantik." Ibu baekhyun tampak senang melihat putranya mengenakan hanbok.

"Yang benar saja, aku ini laki laki.. " ucap baekhyun sambil masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Baek.. bantulah eomma mu ini nak, kau kan tahu. Toko sedang sepi, ini satu satunya cara agar kita bisa mendapatkan modal. Dokter Yoona itu baik, ia mau memberikan modal kepada kita."

"Ya tapi kenapa aku yang harus mengenakan hanbok ini eomma, aku tampak konyol sekali."

Eomma baekhyun terkekeh dan merapikan pakaian anaknya.

"Tak apa, lagi pula kau tak tampak seperti laki-laki kau cantik sekali.. " Eomma baekhyun tampak senang dengan penampilan baru putranya itu.

Byun Baekhyun baru berusia 12 Tahun kala itu, eomma baekhyun membuka restoran kecil di sebuah kota kecil di jerman. Hari ini adalah hari perayaan yang diadakan di sebuah panti jompo, dokter yoona salah seorang kenalan ibu baekhyun yang mengadakan acara itu.

Setibanya disana, baekhyun dan Eommanya di sambut seorang dokter cantik berwajah pucat.

"Dokter apa aku terlambat.. ??"

"Aniii.. ahjumaa.. anda tidak terlambat.. mari masuk.. " Seketika yoona menangkap sosok baekhyun.

"Putrimu?? ia cantik sekali.. "

waeee.. apa apaan ini.. mata baekhyun membesar karena kesal.

"Bukan dokter, ini putraku baekhyun.. karena kami kekurangan orang jadi yaa.. seperti inilah.."

yooona terkekeh lalu mempersilahkan masuk.

Baekhyun dan ibunya masuk ke lobby utama, ruangan itu dihias dengan amat cantik. Lalu tak lama berselang seorang anak laki laki berjalan mendekat, ia membawa boneka beruang kecil di tangannya.

"Noona.." Panggilnya.

"Yaaak bocah ingusan siapa yang kau panggil noona.. hah.. "

"Noona.. mau main dengan beruangku?? " tanya anak kecil itu namun dengan segera yoona menghampiri anak laki laki itu. Baekhyun sudah nampak kesal.

"Yeoollii.. sudah sini.. jangan ganggu noona." yoona menarik tangan kecil anak laki laki itu.

noona lagi.. gerutu baekhyun

"Maaf baekhyun.. " ucap Yoona.

Selama acara di mulai, baekhyun terus didekati anak kecil itu.

apa maunya anak kecil ini.. meski kesal tapi baekhyun tak menyuruh anak kecil itu pergi dari sisinya. Ketika acara kembang api dimulai, lampu dimatikan. Baekhyun merasa tangannya di genggam seseorang.

"Yeolli takut noona.. yeolli tidak bisa menemukan eomma.. yeolli tak suka kembang api.." ucapnya sedikit mengisak, baekhyun menghela nafas pendek lalu berjongkok dan memeluk pemuda kecil itu.

"Tak apa, noona disini akan menjagamu.. jangan takut ya.. " Baekhyun memeluk pemuda kecil itu sambil menepuk-nepuk kecil punggungnya.

Lalu mulai bernyanyi..

멍멍개야 짖지마라(mong mong geya jitjimara) (Hey doggie, don't bark)

우리아기 잘도잔다(uri agi jaldo janda) (Our baby sleeps so well)

꼬꼬닭아 울지마라(ggoggo dakah ulgimara) (Hey chickie, don't bark)

우리아기 단잠 깬다(uri agi danjam ggenda) (You'll wake our child's sweet sleep)

자장자장 우리 아가(jajang jajang uri aga) (Hush hush our baby)

잘도 잔다 우리 아가(jaldo janda uri aga) (Our baby sleeps so well)

Suara nyanyian baekhyun tampak terdengar indah, membuat pemuda kecil itu terlihat lebih tenang. Ditengah riuh sorak sorai yang menonton kembang api, sebuah takdir dimulai..

XxXxxX

.

.

.

Baekhyun mulai menjalani hari harinya di rumah besar keluarga park kembali.

Setiap hari chanyeol tak pernah lepas darinya, hari ini baekhyun libur bekerja. Ia tampak bergegas keluar dari kamarnya yang berdampingan dengan kamar milik chanyeol.

Suho ayah chanyeol jarang sekali ada di rumah, di rumah sebesar itu tak ada satu pun foto keluarga terpajang disana.

ada apa dengan keluarga ini sih.." Noona.. mau kemana.. aku ikut.." rengek chanyeol yang berbarengan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ini hari liburku bayi beruang, berhentilah mengikutiku.. " dengus baekhyun sambil membenarkan letak syalnya.

"Aku tak suka sendirian.. aku tak suka gelap.. aku tak suka malam hari.. hari ini akan turun hujan.. aku tak suka petir..malam hari juga eomma pergi tapi tak pernah kembali.." chanyeol memegang kedua pipinya sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

apa apaan bocah ini, mau merusak hari liburku?? hah.. enak saja. Baekhyun tak menggubris perkataan chanyeol dan melangkah pergi.

Diluar memang tampak mendung sepertinya akan turun hujan nanti.

tak apalah, hari ini hari liburku dan aku harus menikmati tiap waktunya.

Tapi bagaimana dengan bayi besar itu ya..

iiisssh.. kenapa aku harus peduli sih..

baekhyun menepuk nepuk pipinya.

Baekhyun menghabiskan harinya dengan menyusuri kota gangnam, memakan beberapa snack sambil menikmati udara.

Ia juga berbelanja beberapa pakaian, ia melihat satu sweater berwarna merah menyala di salah satu etalase toko.

Matanya terbelalak. Gila, Ini hampir setengah gajiku. Bakhyun mempoutkan bibirnya sambil mengusap2 kaca etalase.

"Kau suka ?? " Seketika baekhyun menoleh, dua orang pemuda berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Nee, lulu suka.. sehun mau belikan untuk lulu??" pemuda satunya tersenyum kecil lalu mengecup tipis ubun ubun pemuda satunya.

"Ayo kita masuk.. "

Baekhyun terus memperhatikan mereka berdua sampai masuk ke dalam toko.

Keduanya tampak seperti kembar, nyaris berwajah sama. Namun satu berwajah lembut dan satunya berwajah dingin namun pemuda satunya nampak bisa membiaskan senyum di pemuda berwajah dingin tersebut.

Baekhyun menengadah, nampaknya akan turun hujan dengan segera.

Baekhyun masuk ke salah satu restoran ramyeon sang pelayan menyambut dengan ramah ketika baekhyun meminta tempat duduk di samping jendela dan hujan pun mulai turun.

"Selamat datang.. " teriak sang pelayan, baekhyun menengok. Kedua pemuda yang dilihatnya didepan toko tadi tampak kebasahan. Keduanya lalu duduk tepat dibelakang baekhyun.

Si pemuda berwajah lembut tampak sangat pucat.

"Sehun, lulu capek.. "

"Ya sayang, sabar ya.. besok kita ke beijing sama sama. Kau pasti sembuh.. "

sayang?? aku tak salah dengar.. mereka berdua pria kan?? Batin baekhyun bertanya.

Sekelebat petir menyambar, salah satu pemuda dibelakangnya berteriak.

"Aku tak suka petir.. aku tak suka petir.. !."

Baekhyun teringat chanyeol ketika pelayan mengantarkan pesanannya, ia bergegas.

"Maaf tidak jadi, ini aku bayar.. mian.." Baekhyun sekencang mungkin berlari tanpa menghiraukan hujan deras yang mengguyur kota gangnam.

Ia menjegat beberapa taksi namun mereka tak berhenti, hampir 15 menit baekhyun mencoba sampai akhirnya ada taksi yang mau mengantarkannya ke rumah besar keluarga park, namun hari sudah mulai gelap.

Baekhyun bergegas masuk setelah membayar taksi, ia berlari menuju kamar chanyeol.

"Bayi beruang.. panggilnya.. " tapi tak ada yang menyahut meski beberapa kali baekhyun memanggil.

"Park chanyeol.. " panggilnya lagi, ia mencari chanyeol ke setiap sudut ruangan, bertanya kepada para pelayan. Namun tak ada yang tahu kemana chanyeol pergi.

Kemana anak itu pergi. Ditengah sambaran petir diluar sana, baekhyun sudah mulai nampak khawatir, ia mulai mengigit ujung kukunya.

Ia memutuskan berganti baju karena basah dan udara benar benar terasa dingin, ia pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Mengeluarkan beberapa helai pakaian dari dalam lemari kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi.

Baekhyun sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk ketika ia melihat sesuatu yang bergerak di belakang tirai kamarnya, kamarnya sedikit gelap. Petir yang menyambar tampak menyeramkan.

Chanyeol pergi kemana.. si idiot itu akan membuatku di pecat lagi.. dengus baekhyun.

Baekhyun terus memperhatikan tirainya yang terus bergerak dan berjalan mendekat.

Hantu ??..Baekhyun memberanikan diri membuka apa yang ada di balik tirai. Namun tak ada apa apa disana, itu nyaris membuatnya pingsan.

Setelah ia mengenakan pakaiannya, ia hendak membuka lemaari di sampingnya langkahnya terhenti, terdengar suara mengisak dari balik lemari...

XxxXxxx

.

.

.

Baekhyun mendekat perlahan sambil membuka lemarinya.

Ada seseorang di dalam situ, seseorang yang membuatnya khawatir setengah mati, ia menangkup diantara pakaian, ketakutan.

"Bayi beruang.. " panggil baekhyun lembut, chanyeol mendongkak.

"N.. n..noona.. " Chanyeol bergegas memeluk baekhyun.

"Heii.. kau kenapa ??"

"Aku tak suka petir.. aku tak suka gelap.. "

"Lalu kenapa kau ada dalam lemariku ??" tanya baekhyun bingung.

"Lemari ini penuh dengan aroma mu, aku suka aromanya. Seperti wangi eomma.. " Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, pemuda ini bergetar, ia benar benar nampak ketakutan. Baekhyun lalu menuntunnya perlahan seraya mengusap ngusap punggung chanyeol lembut.

" Aku antar ke kamarmu ya.." Chanyeol menggeleng.

" Aku tidur disini saja.."

mwooo.. tidak tidak, ini tak boleh." Kau kan punya kamar sendiri, kenapa harus tidur di kamarku.."

"Aku takut.."

Baekhyun menghela nafas, akhirnya menyerah.

"Yasudahlah, kau tidur di ranjang, aku tidur di sofa.. "

"Aniii... noona tidur bersamaku.." baekhyun tampak kaget. Namun pikirnya sudahlah, tak akan terjadi apapun.

Baekhyun menyelimuti chanyeol yang masih tampak ketakutan, baekhyun pun tidur disampingnya.

"Yaak,sekarang kau sudah disini.Sudah puas ??" Tanya baekhyun galak.

Chanyeol mendekati baekhyun dan terus mendekat sampai akhirnya melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkejut namun tak melawan, ia diam.

"Bernyanyilah.. " pinta chanyeol.

Dan baekhyun mulai bersenandung.

"Bukan lagu itu.. lagu yang lain.." Baekhyun mulai berpikir dan mulai bernyanyi kembali, suaranya tampak lembut, mengalun nyaman di telinga chanyeol sama, seperti 10 tahun yang lalu..

 **멍멍개야 짖지마라(mong mong geya jitjimara) (Hey doggie, don't bark)** **우리아기 잘도잔다**

 **(uri agi jaldo janda) (Our baby sleeps so well)** **꼬꼬닭아 울지마라(ggoggo dakah ulgimara)**

 **(Hey chickie, don't bark)** **우리아기 단잠 깬다**

 **(uri agi danjam ggenda) (You'll wake our child's sweet sleep)** **자장자장 우리 아가**

 **(jajang jajang uri aga)**

 **(Hush hush our baby)** **잘도 잔다 우리 아가(jaldo janda uri aga)**

 **(Our baby sleeps so well)** **달보다도 고운 아가(dalbodado goun aga)**

 **(A baby more beautiful than the moon)** **별보다도 빛난 아가(byul bodado bitnan aga)**

 **(A baby more beautiful than the stars )** **자장자장 우리 아가(jajang jajang uri aga) (Hush hush our baby)** **잘도 잔다 우리 아가**

 **(jaldo janda uri aga)**

 **(Our baby sleeps so well)**

Baekhyun tersenyum, entah sudah berapa lama ia tak menyanyikan lagu itu, terakhir ia menyanyikannya untuk seorang anak kecil yang menangis karena tak bisa menemukan ibunya, tubuhnya bergetar seperti chanyeol saat ini.

Baekhyun terhenyak.

10 Tahun yang lalu... ia mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya. Ia melihat kilatan di balik baju chanyeol, sebuah kalung.

Kembali ke 10 tahun lalu..

XxxxXxx

.

.

"Baekhyunnie.. kenapa jalanmu cepat sekali.. " Ibu baekhyun tampak kelelahan mengejar putranya itu.

"Eomma.. cepatlah, bocah itu mengikutiku terus.."

"Siapa?? Putra dokter kim yoona??"

"iya, siapa lagi.. ia terus berteriak noona.. noona.. jepitan rambut yang eomma berikan patah.. karena bocah itu menariknya ketika tersangkut di kancing jas nya." ibu baekhyun tertawa kecil sembari melihat jepitan cantik yang tadinya menghias rambut baekhyun. Jepitan itu berbentuk dua lingkaran dengan hiasan bintang bintang kecil disampingnya, salah satu lingkarannya copot karena tak sengaja tersangkut di kancing jas putra dokter yoona.

"Tak apa, itu masih bisa di beli lagi."

"Putra dokter yoona itu tampan ya.." puji ibu baekhyun.

"Yaak, eomma aku ini putramu kau bilang aku cantik dan memuji orang lain sebagai anak tampan.. ini tak adil.."

Ibu baekhyun terkekeh..

"Bekhyunnie sayang, hiduplah dengan bahagia ya.. tak mungkin eomma menjagamu setiap saat, hiduplah dengan baik.. kelak jika menemukan orang yang kau cintai, berjuanglah. Eomma mu ini akan selalu mendukungmu.." Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan ibunya lalu memeluk ibunya erat.

"Gomawo eomma.."

Seketika Baekhyun terhenyak dari masa lalunya yang melintas.

"Ii..ini.. darimana kau mendapatkannya.." Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah kalung yang dikenakan chanyeol. Bukan untuk kalungnya tapi liontin bulat yang melengkapi kalung itu.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada baekhhyun.

"Kau sungguh tak ingat padaku, Noona.." Baekhyun terdiam.

"Apa maksudmu??"

Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat, chanyeol mengecup tipis bibir mungil baekhyun.

"Yaaak.. park chayeol apa yang kau lakukan.. kau mau mati hah.."

"Aku rela kalau kau yang memintanya.. " jawab chanyeol.

"Dasar kau idiot.."

"Ya aku memang idiot, idiot yang mencarimu bertahun tahun hanya karena hal konyol.." tiba tiba kekonyolan chanyeol yang selalu terpasang di mukanya hilang seketika.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya.. ??"

"Bertahun tahun aku mencarimu.. saat ahjuma pindah kembali ke korea. Eomma sempat mengejarmu ke bandara karena aku menangis terus menerus karena tahu kau akan kembali ke korea.." Baekhyun mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Eeomma melajukan mobilnya kencang ke bandara karena aku terus merengek di telepon agar membawamu kembali.. malam itu hujan deras, sesekali petir menyambar.. " tapi eomma tak pernah kembali, mobilnya tergelincir keluar bahu jalan. Chanyeol menunduk lirih, baekhyun tetap mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Eomma?? siapa eomma mu??" tanya baekhyun pelan.

"Kim Yoona.." mata baekhyun terbelalak seketika, ini tak mungkin terjadi.

"Ta.. tapi.. tak mungkin.. margamu park.. bukan kim.."

chanyeol terdiam

"Appa berpisah dengan eomma saat aku kecil, eomma tak mau aku menyandang nama park.. "

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya pelan, rasanya tak percaya.

Park chanyeol, bocah kecil menyebalkan yang selalu mengejarnya kemanapun ia pergi, mematahkan jepit rambutnya, memanggilnya noona. Park chanyeol ini yang dulu selalu mengisi hari harinya.

"Tapi kau dulu tak seperti orang yang.. maaf.. keterbelakangan mental.." chanyeol tertawa.

"Memang tidak, saat eomma wafat aku memang jadi orang tertutup yang kadang menangis sendirian atau melamun.. orang menganggap aku idiot.. aku biarkan mereka berpikir demikian.. sampai appa menjemputku dan membawaku ke korea.."

"Aku masih takut petir, takut gelap karena aku kehilangan eommaku disaat seperti itu.."

Baekhyun hanya terdiam mematung mendengarkan chanyeol terus bercerita, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi. batinnya bertanya, sudah 10 tahun.

Chanyeol memanggil baekhyun lembut.

"Baekhyunnee.. "

"Hemm.. kenapa baru mengatakan padaku sekarang.."

chanyeol terdiam lalu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Karena aku sudah tak tahan kau pergi meninggalkanku lagi. Saat appa memecatmu karena kesalahan yang kau perbuat, aku lari dari rumah sakit. Aku alergi kacang tapi kehilanganmu sekali lagi jauh membuatku jauh lebih sakit jadi aku kabur. Saat itulah kau menemukanku di taman waktu itu.."

Baekhyun menghela nafas pendek sambil menguntai semua cerita yang di jelaskan oleh chanyeol.

Tubuh baekhyun bergetar hebat, entah ini karena hujan tadi atau karena ia belum makan apapun, semua tampak gelap. Ia mendengar chayeol memanggil namanya namun semua menghilang.

semua seperti menjauh.

..

...

...

...

...

 **TBC**

 ** _Sebenernya ini cerita udah pernah di upload di sini cumaaa karena aku lupa passwordnya hahaha jadi gak bisa lanjutin di account sblmnya. Ini ide asli dari crossover jadi bakal ada beberapa kesamaan kejadian._**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Menurut kalian, ceritanya lanjut apa CUT sampe disini aja ??_**


	2. Stage 2

Baekhyun terbangun dengan kepala yang terasa amat berat, seluruh tubuhnya serasa ditindih seribu gajah, ia mengerjap ngerjap perlahan.

Disudut sana, baekhyun melihat nanar sosok yang duduk di sudut sana.

Park chanyeol, ia tampak berbeda hari ini. Entah apa yang terjadi tapi ia terlihat sempurna.

Jauh dari penampilannya kemarin yang terlihat konyol.

"Kau sudah sadar ??" tanya chanyeol.

aiigoo bahkan suaranya tampak berubah.

"Sejak kapan kau disitu ? " tanya baekhyun ketus.

"Sudah semalaman aku disini.. memperhatikanmu.."

Tiba tiba baekhyun tersadar, ia tak mengenakan pakaian sehelai pun.

"Yaak, park chayeol apa yang kau lakukan.. kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu.. dan kenapa aku tak berpakaian.. " baekhyun nampak menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut namun nampaknya percuma juga, jika chanyeol duduk disana semalaman.

Baekhyun menepuk nepuk kepalanya pelan, mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. tapi tak satupun yang ia ingat, ia hanya ingat bahwa selesai mandi ia sempat berpakaian namun ketika ia selesai berpakaian ia bahkan tak ingat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

omoo bagaimana ini...

"Kau sudah begitu semalaman.. jadi jangan bertanya kepadaku bagaimana itu bisa terjadi.. kau tak ingat apa yang terjadi semalam ??"

"Yaaak.. park chanyeol.. idiot.. apa yang kau lakukan..?? " tanya baekhyun sambil bersembunyi di balik selimut. Chanyeol berjalan pelan mendekati baekhyun, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, kenapa tiba tiba chayeol berubah. Kenapa ia tak tampak bodoh seperti biasanya.

"Noona.. aku tak melakukan apapun, kau melakukannya dengan sukarela dan.. kau milikku sekarang.."

Baekhyun mengerjap, mencoba mencerna ucapan chanyeol.

"Yaaak, kenapa kau tak idiot saja seperti biasanya" kata kata baekhyun diterima chayeol dengan tawa renyah.

"Aku begini karenamu byun baekhyun, agar appa membawaku ke korea maka aku harus begini.. tak ada cara lain.. takdir memang harus begini kan.. " Chanyeol menggerakan tangannya, ia memegang sebuah kalung berhiaskan liontin cantik berbentuk lingkaran yang tak asing bagi baekhyun.

Jepitanku... Pekiknya dalam hati.

"Kau ingat ini kan?? Pasti kau ingat karena kau menjadikannya liontin di pergelangan tanganmu.. " chanyeol tersenyum tipis, baekhyun secara reflek memegang pergelangannya tapi gelangnya tidak ada, ia mencoba mencari dibalik selimut namun tetap tak menemukannya, ia terus berusaha mencari tanpa perduli chanyeol sedang memperhatikannya.

"Pemandangan yang indah, kau tampak seperti malaikat.." baekhyun baru tersadar bahwa dia belum mengenakan pakaian, secara reflek baekhyun melempar bantal ke arah chanyeol..

"Yaaaak, bayi beruang.. apa yang kau lihat.. " chanyeol terkekeh pelan tapi entah mengapa justru itu membuat baekhyun tersipu.

.. XxxxxX..

.

.

.

.

.

Suho berjalan melewati taman, ia melihat baekhyun duduk di taman kecil yang dulu khusus ia buat untuk mendiang istrinya yoona.

"Kau disini, mana yeolli.." tanya Suho.

"Ia mungkin sedang mandi sajangnim.." jawab baekhyun sembari menutup buku yang ia baca.

"Kenapa kau terlihat sangat cantik baekhyunnee.. padahal kau ini pria.." Baekhyun tertawa pelan

"Mungkin eomma menginginkan anak perempuan saat mengandungku tapi justru aku yang keluar.. " baekhyun terkekeh pelan disambut tawa suho. Mereka berbincang sejenak, karena suho jarang sekali ada di rumah.

"Kau benar benar terlihat sangat cantik.." Suho hendak menyentuh rambut baekhyun yang berkilauan ketika chanyeol datang dan memanggilnya.

"Appa.. " Suho tersentak, sontak Baekhyun pun menoleh lalu tersenyum.

"Baekkie.."

"Baekkie ?? " tanya suho sambil menatap bergantian chanyeol dan baekhyun.

"Nee.. Baekkie milikku appaaa... " ujar chanyeol sambil mendekati baekhyun dan memeluk lehernya.

Yaaaak.. park chanyeol.. minta mati dia..

"Park chanyeol.. lepaskan aku.." Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan lengan baekhyun namun usahanya sia sia.

"Apa kaliaan.. " Suho menunjuk chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian, baekhyun bergegas menggerakan tangannya.

"Sajangnim.. ini tidak seperti yang anda pikirkan.."

"Wangi baekkie seperti wangi eomma.. yeolli suka.." Suho tersenyum pahit, ia tiba tiba teringat akan yoona mendiang istrinya dulu, aroma tubuh baekhyun memang hampir sama dengan aroma tubuh yoona. Baekhyun memang benar benar cantik, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti tak kan percaya kalau ia ini laki laki. Suho menepuk nepuk pipinya.

Tidak mungkin.. tidak mungkin aku tertarik pada pria.. pekik suho dalam hati.

"Sajangnim.."

"Appa.." ucap baekhyun dan chanyeol bergantian.

"Aku akan berganti pakaian dulu.. kalian lanjutkan.. uhm apapun yang kalian lakukan sekarang.. aku.. aku ke dalam dulu." Suho masuk ke dalam rumah dengan tergesa gesa, ada apa dengannya. Jantung suho berdebar tak beraturan jika mengingat baekhyun tadi.

Baekhyun masih duduk di bangku taman sambil menyeruput teh nya. Chanyeol terus menatapnya, anehnya baekhyun tak merasa risih sedikit pun. Tak seperti biasanya.

"Nah, bayi beruang.. apa yang kau lihat.." Tanya baekhyun tanpa menoleh.

"Bidadariku.." jawab chanyeol sambil sedikit menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Yaaak, apa yang kau katakan barusan.. minta di hajar kau?? appa mu sudah pulang, tak takut ketahuan kalau selama ini kau berpura pura sebagai orang idiot ??" Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"Kalau pun tahu, ia mau apa?? bukankah bagus kalau ternyata putranya yang selama ini dianggap memiliki keterbelakangan mental ternyata sudah bisa hidup normal.. semua karena baekkie noona.. " Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya kembali untuk memeluk baekhyun tapi baekhyun justru bangkit dan berjalan menjauh.

cih susah sekali mendapatkan perhatiannya dengus chanyeol dalam hati.

Xxxxx

..

.

...

...

..

...

...

..

Suho terdiam sejenak, matanya menerawang menatap seisi kamarnya. Suara baekhyun masih teriang di kepalanya, apa yang aku pikirkan sih. keluhnya dalam hati. Tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa mengeluarkan baekhyun dalam pikirannya.

kenapa ia begitu menakjubkan.

Suho bersiap untuk berangkat kerja ketika ia menemukan baekhyun sedang berkutat di dapur menyiapkan sarapan untuk chanyeol.

"Selamat pagi.."

"Selamat pagi sajangnim, anda mau berangkat kerja ??." Tanya baekhyun pelan.

"Iya aku ada meeting penting hari ini..aku terburu buru."

" Baiklah, aku sedang membuat sarapan untuk chanyeol. Kau mau mencicipi ?? Meski tak sempat ikut sarapan setidaknya kau bisa mencicipi masakanku kan??." Tanya baekhyun lagi sambil menyodorkan sendok berisi makanan. Suho menengadah, baekhyun tampak cantik sekali seperti biasa dengan apron yang ia kenakan tak mungkin disangkal kalau ia benar tak sekilas pun seperti pria pada umumnya. Suho mencicip makanan yang disodarkan baekhyun, aroma tubuh baekhyun mencercap di indra penciuman suho. Aromanya menenangkan.

Demi Apapun kenapa ia tampak begitu mempesona. Suho tertawa kecil, belum pernah ia merasa sesenang ini.

Chanyeol melihat dari jauh, baekhyun tampak begitu senang berbicara dengan suho. Matanya berbinar.

Apa ia benar benar tak menyukaiku..kenapa rasanya sakit... mungkin aku hanya bocah ingusan didepannya.. desah chanyeol dalam hati.

"Chanyeollie.. " panggil baekhyun, chanyeol menoleh cepat.

"Nee..".

"Ayo sarapan.. " Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, chanyeol menghela nafas bersamaan. Dengan senyum semanis itu siapa yang tidak terpesona.

Suho bergegas masuk ke ruangan meeting, dimana para direksi sudah menunggunya sejak tadi.

"Ayo kita mulai.."

Hari ini baekhyun mengajak chanyeol pergi berbelanja.

Chanyeol tampak begitu sempurna, ia menggunakan celana khakis dengan balutan sweater berwarna baby blue. Siapa yang menyangka kalau anak yang tubuhnya gemetaran karena ketakutan bisa tumbuh jadi setampan ini.

omoooo... apa yang ku pikirkan, Tapi tak mungkin tak bisa menyukainya.. apalagi malam itu..

yaaak.. kenapa aku berpikir hal yang aneh. gerutu baekhyun.

"Apa kau baik baik saja ?? " tanya chanyeol bingung.

"Iya aku baik baik saja, apa pedulimu.." ucap baekhyun ketus.

"Baekkie.. tak bisakah kau manis sedikit padaku seperti yang kau lakukan pada appa.." chanyeol menundukan wajahnya. Baekhyun menatap chanyeol lirih.

Ya sebenarnya chanyeol tak salah. Tapi kenapa terkadang ia begitu menyebalkan.. dengus baekhyun.

. ** _TBC._**

. ** _As always aku bakalan buka giveaway buat readersku tersayang, hha.._**

..

...

 ** _Kalo giveawaysnya merchandise exo setujukah ?_**

 ** _Atau mau yang kyk kmrn aja ?_**

 ** _BTW ini lagi eror ya kok gak ada notif ke email aku ya ?? Pdhl ada yang review.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _Love, chelsea_**


	3. Stage 3

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas tipis lalu mempoutkan wajahnya. Apa salahnya berbaik hati pada bayi beruang satu ini, toh selama ini juga dia tak pernah marah meski baekhyun terus memarahinya.

"Kenapa kau terus melakukan itu??."

"Lakukan apa??" tanya baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada chanyeol.

"iii.. itu.. " chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya, wajahnya tampak memerah. Wajah baekhyun tampak dekat sekali dengan wajahnya.

"Bayi beruang.. " Tiba2 baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang chanyeol sambil bersandar di dada lebar milik chanyeol, chanyeol sedikit tersentak. Aroma tubuh baekhyun sungguh menggoda.

"Kau harum sekali.."

"Kau suka ??" tanya baekhyun melembut.

"Ya aku suka.. "

apapun tentangmu aku selalu suka..

chanyeol tersenyum tipis lalu mulai merambatkan tangannya pada pinggang baekhyun sesekali berdoa agar baekhyun tidak memakinya seperti biasa.

"Aku mau ice cream strawberry Channie.." Baekhyun bergerak lincah sambil menggerak gerakan matanya.

Demi Tuhan aku jatuh cinta.. teriak chanyeol dalam hati.

Chanyeol memperhatikan tiap detail langkah ringan baekhyun. Rambut peraknya berkilauan diterpa cahaya. Ia tampak seperti peri yang melompat kesana kemari.

"Channie.. " Panggil baekhyun sambil menggerakan tangannya memanggil chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghampiri dengan segera.

"Ada apa?? " tanya chanyeol penasaran.

Baekhyun menunjuk sebuah jepitan cantik berwarna perak berkilauan.

"Seperti yang eomma berikan padaku.. seperti liontin kita.. " Baekhyun menggerakan tangannya, chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"Kau mau ??"

"Mwoo?? anniii.. aku hanya memperlihatkan saja padamu.. aku ini pria park chanyeol, aku tidak pakai jepitan.." Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Tak akan ada juga yang melarang kau menggunakannya.."

Baekhyun duduk di bangku kios es krim sambil menunggu pesanannya datang. Pikirannya melayang, chanyeol tadi pamit sebentar dan berjanji akan kembali menemuinya di kios es krim.

Chanyeol lama sekali.. ucap baekhyun yang sesekali menyeruput ice creamnya.

apa aku menyukai chanyeol?? bagaimana bisa ia lakukan ini padaku. Tapi ia bilang kalau selama ini mencariku, sebenarnya untuk apa??

"Baekkie.. " seru chanyeol sambil melambaikan tangannya. Baekhyun membalasnya namun entah kenapa baekhyun berubah sangat manja saat chanyeol berada di dekatnya.

"Aku lapar channie.." Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya sudah ada 3 mangkok es krim disana.

"Kau makan sebanyak ini??." Tanya chanyeol.

"Yaaak, kenapa kau protes.. kau lama sekali aku benci menunggu terlalu lama.." ucap baekhyun meninggi..

Chanyeol menghela nafas pendek.

sebenarnya siapa yang menjaga siapa sih..

"Appa tak pulang lagi hari ini.. jadi kita bisa bebas hari ini.. bagaimana kalau kita kencan.." ide chanyeol menjerumuskannya pada satu masalah.

"Yaak park chanyeol, jangan ambil kesempatan hanya karena aku bersikap lunak padamu ya.."

Chanyeol mendekati baekhyun dan terus mendekat.

"Aku mencintaimu byun baekhyun.. " ucapnya pelan..

Suho sudah 3 hari tidak pulang ke rumah, baekhyun masih terus menjalankan tugasnya seperti biasa menjaga bayi besar.

Meski chanyeol masih saja bertingkah idiot di depan para pelayan keluarga park.

Hari ini sepupu chanyeol datang berkunjung, krystal adalah gadis angkuh berperangai buruk, ia suka pesta dan suka menghamburkan uang.

"Oppa.. kau tampan sekali.. tapi kenapa kau terus bersikap idiot seperti itu.. kita pernah bertemu saat natal dan kau masih saja terlihat bodoh sampai sekarang. Si bodoh yang tampan.." krystal terbahak pelan.

"Aa...aku.. tak mengenalmu.." baekhyun yang memperhatikan gerak gerik krystal terkekek pelan mendengar jawaban chanyeol, entah kenapa ia merasa senang dengan jawaban itu.

"Krystal-ssi sudah waktunya yeolli meminum obatnya.." ucap baekhyun sambil memberikan beberapa butir vitamin pada chanyeol.

"Kau perawat barunya?? hmm.. kau terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria.. " Krystal mendekati baekhyun, berjalan memutari baekhyun mencoba menggodanya. Baekhyun terdiam, wajahnya tertunduk.

"Tidakkah aku cantik.." ucap krystal lagi, krystal terus mendesak baekhyun.

"Apa kau tak menyukaiku hah?? atau apa mungkin justru kau menyukai oppa.." baekhyun tetap terdiam, krystal terus saja memojokkannya. chanyeol sudah tak tahan lagi.

"Yak.. yak.. yak.. iblis betina.. enyahlah dari rumahku.. aku tak mengenalmu dan appa tak ada di rumah jadi pergilah.. " chanyeol mendorong tubuh krystal menjauh dari baekhyun.

"Oppa.. kau jahat sekali.." ucap krystal manja,

"Aku hanya menggoda sedikit perawatmu ini.. tapi tampaknya kau berlebihan sekali."

"Yaak.. sudah ku katakan pergilah.. jangan ganggu baekhyun lagi.. " krystal menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya

"Aku akan kembali.. dan aku.. akan membalasmu karena ini.. perawat cantik.. " krystal tampak serius dengan kata katanya dan berlalu dengan anggun menjauh dari baekhyun.

"Kau tak apa apa?? jangan hiraukan kata2nya ya.." baekhyun terdiam

"Ia cantik sekali channie, kau tak menyukainya?? aku pikir wajahnya sedikit mirip eomma mu kan??"

"Mwooo.. apa apaan.. tidak.. eomma jauh lebih cantik dan kau adalah yang paling cantik.." baekhyun terpojok dan terdesak ke sudut ruangan.

"K..kau mau apa??" tanya baekhyun gelagapan.

"Aku hanya ingin melakukan ini.." chanyeol mencercap bibir mungil milik baekhyun, kali ini baekhyun tampak menikmatinya, batinnya bergolak.

aku menyukainya..

Baekhyun terdiam sesekali mengerjap, wajahnya tampak seperti boneka hidup. Chanyeol tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Eyy.. kau tak memakiku.. "

Segera baekhyun tersadar..

"Yaaak, chanyeollii.. ku bunuh kau.."

perkiraanku meleset.. chanyeol berlari kencang menaiki tangga, baekhyun terus mengejarnya tapi tak lama..

Gubraak.. baekhyun terpeleset.

"Aaargh.. " jeritnya, seketika itu chanyeol panik dan menggendong baekhyun mudah bagi chanyeol untuk mengangkat tubuh mungil baekhyun, ia mengangkatnya tanpa masalah.

"T.. tu.. turunkan aku.. apa apaan kau ini.."

"Tutup mulutmu.. atau ku cium lagi.." Baekhyun dengan segera terdiam menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu chanyeol, hangat.. terasa sangat hangat dan nyaman.

Bolehkah aku mencintaimu.. park chanyeol.

Baekhyun mempererat pegangannya pada leher chanyeol.

"Tetaplah seperti ini baekkie.. " pinta chanyeol pelan.

"Nee.. " jawaban baekhyun setengah berbisik sambil terus menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada chanyeol. Membuat chanyeol terperangah, nyaris tak percaya kata kata itu keluar dari mulut baekhyun.

Chanyeol merebahkan baekhyun di atas tempat tidur perlahan, baekhyun sedikit mengerang.

"Tunggulah sebentar, aku panggilkan dokter ya.. sepertinya kakimu terkilir.. dan ini salahku.." chanyeol menyalahkan dirinya sambil memukul kecil kepalanya.

"Aa..anniii.. " Baekhyun mencoba menghentikan.

"Kalau kau mau, pukul aku.. kakimu pasti rasanya sakit sekali ya.. maafkan aku baekki.."

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lebih terlihat manis daripada marah.

"Yaaak.. park chanyeol.. kemarikan kepalamu.. biar kupukul sampai puas.." muncul wajah sesal di raut wajah chanyeol, ia terlihat sangat sempurna apalagi saat terlihat dari dekat.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada baekhyun, baekhyun mencoba meraih wajah chanyeol dengan ujung jemarinya, menyingkap juntaian rambut yang menutupi dahi chanyeol. Diujung pelipisnya masih tersisa bekas lukanya dulu saat pertama kali baekhyun menolongnya.

Lukanya meninggalkan bekas..perlahan baekhyun mencoba menyentuh wajah chanyeol dengan jemari lentiknya namun segera terhenti. Jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan.

"Ada apa ? kenapa tiba tiba berhenti ?? Tak jadi memukulku?" Chanyeol memiringkan wajahnya melihat air muka Baekhyun yang tiba tiba berubah.

Park chanyeol.. apa yang kau perbuat pada hatiku..

"Apa masih sakit ??" tanya baekhyun tiba tiba, chanyeol mengernyit.

"Apa??" Baekhyun menunjuk ke pelipis chanyeol dengan luka yang membekas.

"Aah.. tak apa, tidak terasa sakit apalagi jari jari itu yang mengobatiku.." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, baekhyun terhenyak terasa seperti banyak kupu kupu dalam perutnya, perasaan menyenangkan yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Baekhyun memberanikan diri memegang wajah chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya tapi usahanya gagal karena kakinya terasa amat sakit sehingga menarik wajah chanyeol tepat ke depan wajahnya.

"Channie.." panggil baekhyun lembut.

"Nee.. baekkie.. " Tanpa disangka baekhyun mengusap wajah chanyeol, chanyeol tersentak tapi ia tak menunjukkannya di hadapan baekhyun.

"Yaaak.. !! kau menghimpit kaki ku bayi beruang.. sakiiit. " teriak baekhyun dan buyarlah semua hal yang diharapkan oleh chanyeol. Ia mendengus kesal melihat perubahan baekhyun seketika.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa bersikap manis sedikit kepadaku.. seperti tadi saat aku menggendongmu.. kau selalu bersikap manis pada orang orang.. pada appa.. tapi tidak padaku.." raut wajah sesal terpancar dari wajah baekhyun.

Baekhyun meraih tangan chanyeol yang ditangkupkan, chanyeol menoleh.

"Kau tak suka dengan sikapku??" tanya baekhyun.

"B..b..bukan seperti itu.."

aiggooo kenapa kau selalu tampak seperti malaikat baekyhunnie, selalu cantik dan bersinar.

"Kalau bukan itu, Lalu apa ??."

"Kau ingat saat selesai acara pesta kembang api dulu, aku terus merengek dan tak mau kau pergi.. kau terus mengumpat dan memarahiku.. tapi aku tetap saja bergelayutan di bawah kakimu.. dan kau pun tak berusaha melepaskannya.. sampai eomma menarikku.. sampai saat ini.. hal itu yang masih aku rasakan.. seberapa keraspun hatimu.. aku tak mampu menjauh.. seberapa sering kau memakiku.. aku tak mampu melepasmu.."

Chanyeol berucap lirih ada gurat senyum di wajahnya saat bercerita.

"Benarkah??" chanyeol menatap baekhyun lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Baekhyun berusaha menahan sakit di kakinya dan bergeser ke tempat chanyeol.

"Aaaaargh.. " Pekik baekhyun yang membuat chanyeol sedikit panik saat baekhyun kesakitan seperti itu.

"Lihat aku park chanyeol.. " Baekhyun menyentuh wajah chanyeol agar menatapnya, wajah baekhyun bergerak pelan ke arah chanyeol. Mengecup tipis bibir hangat chanyeol, chanyeol terbelalak tapi tak mengelak ia membalas ciuman baekhyun yang hangat.

Aku benar benar jatuh cinta padamu.. park chanyeol.. biarlah ini menjadi salah.. cinta bukan soal hak pria dan wanita lagi.. tapi juga tentang kita.. kau dan aku, park chanyeol.. aku mencintaimu.

Chanyeol bergerak perlahan, mengusap tipis wajah baekhyun lalu mengecup dahi, hidung, pipi dan bibir baekhyun bergantian.

aku tergila gila padamu byun baekhyun.

"Malam ini kau milikku seutuhnya byun baekhyun.."

Chanyeol menyentuh leher baekhyun lembut dan perlahan, baekhyun tak menolak, ia pasrah dalam pelukan chanyeol. Baekhyun mencoba membuka pakaian Chanyeol perlahan lahan, Chanyeol membiarkan tangan lentik Baekhyun merajai tubuhnya. Ia suka hal itu, tiap inchi tubuhnya sekarang adalah milik baekhyun. Hingga Baekhyun menyentuh bagian sensitif miliknya, Chanyeol melenguh pelan menutup matanya, menikmati sensasi sentuhan lembut Baekhyun. Baekhyun menarik napasnya yang memburu ketika Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya di leher Baekhyun, semua pakaian terlepas. Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun perlahan.

"Tahan sayang, ini akan membawamu terbang.." bisik Chanyeol pelan ditelinga Baekhyun.

"Uhm.. aaaah..."

Baekhyun menutup matanya, menahan sedikit ketika 'Little Chanyeol' menghentak masuk.

"S..s..sakit.."

"Tahan sedikit sayang." Sekali lagi Chanyeol menghentak.

"Aaaah, Channie.. uhmm.. aaah.. "

Dan itu menjadi malam penuh gairah yang tak tertahankan bagi mereka berdua, malam yang terasa sangat panjang.

Lalu matahari pagi menyeruak diantara tirai, chanyeol sudah bangun lebih dulu dan duduk di samping ranjang, merawat kaki baekhyun. Ia tak akan mengijinkan siapapun menyentuh baekhyun, dengan perlahan ia menyentuh kaki putih itu. Mencoba mengobatinya, Baekhyun masih tertidur pulas, rambutnya berantakan tapi tetap saja ia terlihat cantik.

Mungil, indah dan tak tergantikan. Kulitnya putih bagai porselen, perlahan chanyeol mencoba meraih bahu baekhyun yang menyembul keluar selimut. Ia tampak begitu sempurna, Chanyeol Mendekati dan mengecupnya tipis membuka selimut itu perlahan hingga punggung mulus Baekhyun terlihat, tubuh Baekhyun sungguh menggoda angan Chanyeol.

"Uhhm.. selamat pagi.." ucap baekhyun, Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan.

"Kau sudah bangun?? apa aku membangunkanmu??" tanya chanyeol mengusap perlahan rambut yang menutupi dahi baekhyun. Baekhyun meraih tangan chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya, menariknya ke dalam selimut.

"Biarkan aku tertidur sebentar lagi.." Chanyeol tersenyum sambil terus memperhatikan baekhyun.

"Kau mau aku masuk ke dalam selimut ??."

"Haruskah kau bertanya..?."

Hari yang amat panjang bagi keduanya, takdir memang terkadang tak bisa terbaca oleh akal, apa yang membuat chanyeol datang kembali ke korea adalah seorang byun baekhyun, pemuda berperawakan mungil putra pemilik restoran mie.

.XXXXX.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari berganti, chanyeol terus berada di samping baekhyun. Suho bahkan tak bisa masuk ke kamar baekhyun karena chanyeol melarangnya, meski begitu suho menerimanya.

Ada ada saja anak jaman sekarang, apa aku harus menikahkan mereka?? yang benar saja. Suho menggelengkan kepalanya.

Suho melenggang pergi meninggalkan lorong tepat di depan pintu kamar baekhyun.

"Yeolli, appa pergi dulu mungkin kali ini cukup lama akan ada pembukaan estate baru di amsterdam. Jangan berlama lama dikamar Baekhyun." teriak suho karena chanyeol tak mau keluar dari kamar baekhyun dan menguncinya dari dalam.

Ini rumahku, kenapa aku harus berteriak teriak seperti orang gila.. serunya dalam hati dan pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Appa mu pulang channie.. " Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya didada chanyeol.

"Kenapa ?? kau mau menyambutnya ??" tanya chanyeol sinis sambil mengusap tangan Baekhyun.

"Anniii.. aku hanya menginginkanmu. " sambil menyerukkan kepalanya ke dada chanyeol, chanyeol terlihat gemas dengan tingkah baekhyun.

Ia lalu menyelimuti dirinya dan baekhyun sampai ke atas.

"Channiee.. gelii.. Jangan sentuh itu.. hahahaha.. Channiieeee..." Baekhyun tertawa lepas.

park city hospital...

"Nampaknya kakimu terkilir cukup parah.." ucap dokter yang memeriksa kaki baekhyun.

"Ya seekor beruang berulang kali menginjak kakiku.." ucap baekhyun tanpa menoleh pada chanyeol.

Untungnya aku memujanya.. jika tidak.. chanyeol terkekeh pelan sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Uhm dokter tak bisakah tidak menyentuhnya.." seketika baekhyun dan dokter muda itu menoleh ke arah chanyeol.

"Jika aku tidak memegangnya bagaimana aku mengobatinya.." jawab dokter muda itu.

"Yak.. park chanyeol.. jangan sampai aku menghajarmu ya.. jangan macam macam kau.."

"Tapi baekkie.. aku tak suka pria lain menyentuhmu, baekkie milik yeollie." ucap chanyeol polos. Dokter muda itu tertawa kecil.

"Adik mu posesif sekali ya ? Mungkin wajar jika Hyung nya secantik ini."

"Yak.. aku bukan adiknya.. aku ke-ka-sihnya.." hardik chanyeol.

"Aah.. baiklah baiklah.. baru saja aku hendak mengajaknya makan malam." Goda dokter muda itu. Chanyeol tampak berwajah masam.

"Nah sudah selesai, tampaknya kau akan kesulitan berjalan." Dokter muda itu selesai menggips kaki baekhyun.

"Tak apa.. ia akan selalu membantuku.." kekeh baekyhun.

"Sayang, kau tak mau membantuku berjalan ??" tanya baekhyun sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Chanyeol dengan cekatan menghampiri baekhyun dan memapahnya keluar.

"Aku mencintaimu baekkie.." bisik chanyeol.

"Ya.. aku tahu.." jawabnya sambil melingkarkan tangannya di leher chanyeol.

sesampainya di rumah besar keluarga park, krystal sudah ada disana, dengan rok yang super pendek memperlihatkan seluruh kaki jenjangnya.

"Kau lagi.. apa maumu?? Baekkie sedang sakit jangan mengganggunya.."

"Aku sedang menunggu appa mu.. ia lama sekali.." krystal sesekali melihat ke arah jam yang menghiasi pergelangan tangannya.

"Ada apa dengan kakimu ?" tanya krystal menghampiri baekhyun.

"A..aku terjatuh krystal-ssi."

" ... dan kau membuat oppa memapahmu.. kau luar biasa sekali byun baekhyun." Krystal menatap baekhyun dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Baekhyun mundur perlahan mencoba bersembunyi di belakang tubuh chanyeol.

".. . Ada apa ini??" tanya suho sambil menuruni tangga berkelok ditengah rumahnya.

"Ajusshi.. " Krystal menoleh.

"Ada apa krystal ? kau ribut sekali.."

"Annio.. ajusshi.. laki laki ini tampaknya hanya mengerjai kalian.." tunjuk krystal ke arah baekhyun.

"Mwoo.. " baekhyun terperangah.

Apa apaan ini..

"Apa maksudmu?? "

"Ia memanfaatkan situasi, lihat saja tingkahnya yang sok polos.."

"Hentikan..kau mulai keterlaluan.." ucap chanyeol pada krystal.

"Oppa.. kau dulu tak seperti ini.. kau ingat natal dua tahun yang lalu.. kau bahkan menciumku.. ingat tahun lalu saat mengujungi makan ahjumma, kau bilang aku cantik kan.. dan akan menikahiku suatu hari nanti.. di depan nisan eomma mu.. sekarang laki laki tidak jelas ini merangkulmu dengan mesra.." Krystal benar benar bencana, Suho menghampiri krystal dan menarik tangannya.

"Hentikan krystal.. kenapa kau seperti ini.. hentikan.. Aku yang memintanya bekerja disini." Suho berusaha menghentikan celotehan krystal.

Baekhyun terkejut dengan jawaban krystal, kaget, shock tak percaya atas apa yang dikatakan krystal. Baekhyun meremas ujung kemejanya, entah harus berkata apa. Semua tampak runtuh dihadapannya.

"Baekkie kau baik baik saja ?? " tanya chanyeol.

"Bisa bawa aku ke kamarku .." baekhyun menjawab pelan.

"Heyyy Byun Baekhyun, kau dengar aku.. oppa milikku.. !! Ahjussi kenapa kau diam saja.. ahjussi.." Suho mencoba menenangkan krystal yang merengek manja.

"Sudahlah krystal.. jangan membuat kacau seisi rumah.."

"Annio.. laki laki itu yang membuat semuanya kacau dan kau menyalahkan aku.. yang benar saja.." Krystal berteriak tak percaya.

Chanyeol memapah baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang perlahan..

"Kau beristirahatlah.. "

"Nee.. " ucap baekhyun lirih, chanyeol tahu kalau orang yang disayanginya itu pasti kecewa padanya.

"Baekkie.." panggil chanyeol pelan.

"Pergilah channie.. aku ingin beristirahat.."

seraut wajah baekhyun terlihat sangat sendu, hati chanyeol terasa sangat sakit melihat keadaan baekhyun.

Chanyeol setengah berlari menuruni tangga, krystal masih disana berbincang dengan suho.

"Kemari kau.. " chanyeol mencengkram lengan krystal kencang.

"Aaaww.. sakiiit oppa.." Suho pun terlihat terkejut dengan perlakuan chanyeol pada krystal.

"Yeolli.. tenanglah nak.." chanyeol menatap suho tajam, suho tahu putranya itu sangat marah. Banyak amarah yang dipendamnya.

"Jangan pernah kau ganggu baekkie lagi.. bahkan jangan pernah kau sebut lagi namanya dengan mulutmu itu.. kau mengerti hah !!!.. " Hardik chanyeol. Suho berusaha menghalangi chanyeol saat akan menyeret krystal keluar.

. ** _TBC._**

 ** _Pagi pagi dingin, disuguhin yang begini apalagi ujan kan ? Hahaha.. Efek nonton fifty shades of gray malem2 sambil begadang. :DD_**


	4. Stage 4

Chanyeol menyeret krystal keluar dari rumahnya, suho berusaha menghentikannya tapi percuma karena chanyeol sudah benar benar marah.

"Yeolli sudahlah, baekhyun juga sudah tidak apa apa kan ? Ayolah nak, lepaskan krystal.." Suho berusaha melerai.

"Apa ?? Appa mau membantunya ? melepaskannya begitu saja setelah kata kata yang ia ucapkan pada baekhyun barusan ?? Dengar aku krystal.. aku tak pernah mengatakan hal itu padamu, kau dengar itu.. tidak pernah sekali pun aku menyukaimu.. apalagi dengan tingkahmu yang seperti ini." teriak chanyeol.

Suho menghela nafas pendek, putra semata wayangnya itu tak dapat dihentikan. Sebesar itukah rasa yang ia berikan pada baekhyun, suho cukup senang kalau baekhyun dapat membuat putranya itu berubah menjadi pria normal tapi perubahannya sungguh dramatis.

"Oppa.. baekhyun itu pria, sadarlah.. kau tak bisa mencintainya.. itu tak normal." Krystal terus merengek menarik baju chanyeol.

"Normal atau tidak itu bukan urusanmu, kalaupun aku bisa mencintai wanita. Kutegaskan sekali lagi.. wanita itu bukan dirimu.. sekarang pergilah !!." chanyeol benar benar marah, sedangkan krystal hanya bisa menangis melihat perlakuan sepupunya itu pada dirinya.

"Maafkan aku oppa.. aku menyesal.. aku takkan melakukannya lagi.. aku akan minta maaf pada baekhyun nanti.." krystal menundukkan kepalanya, rautnya tampak penuh sesal.

chanyeol mendengus kesal.

"Lakukan itu atau aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu.. " chanyeol pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan krystal dan suho. Krystal masih tertunduk, mengisak tapi ada yang lain dari raut wajahnya yang menyungging sinis.

kau pikir aku akan menyerah park chanyeol.. tak akan kubiarkan kau jadi milik byun baekhyun..

Krystal mendatangi kamar baekhyun, berjalan perlahan.

"Baekhyun.. aku mau bicara denganmu.. " krystal masuk tanpa permisi ke kamar baekhyun, seringai tersungging tipis di ujung bibirnya lalu menutup kembali pintu kamar baekhyun dengan rapat.

chanyeol pergi ke kamar baekhyun keesokan harinya, mengetuk perlahan.

Baekhyun sedang duduk di atas sofa dengan kemeja putih yang selalu ia kenakan.

"Baekki, kau sudah merasa lebih baik??"

"Nee.. " Jawab baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghampiri baekhyun, memeluknya dengan erat. Memangkunya ke atas ranjang.

"Aku mencintaimu byun baekhyun.. amat sangat mencintaimu.. "

"Peluk aku.. " pinta baekhyun, chanyeol memeluk baekhyun kembali di atas ranjang.

"Ada sesuatu yang belum aku sampaikan padamu" chanyeol mengernyit.

"Tapi tak begitu penting.."

Chanyeol menggesekan tubuhnya.

"Apapun tentangmu penting untukku sayang.." Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke dekat baekhyun.

"Channie.. bagaimana kalau aku berbeda.. " potong baekhyun.

"Berbeda ??."

"Kau tahu ambigous genital ???." tanya baekhyun pelan.

"Ambigus .. apa ?? aku tak mengerti.." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Tak apa, kemarilah.." baekhyun merengkuh tubuh chanyeol kuat, melumat bibirnya yang hangat lalu semua keajaiban terjadi..

Aku mencintaimu park chanyeol...

aku hanya ingin mengingatmu dalam diamku, menyapamu lewat senyumku.. dan ku sadari.. aku mencintaimu...

Xxxxxc

Baekhyun membuka matanya menyambut pagi dan chanyeol ada di sampingnya masih tertidur pulas.

Badanku terasa sakit sekali, mungkin efeknya sudah dimulai.Baekhyun mengusap wajah chanyeol dengan lembut, menatapnya lekat seakan ia ingin merengkuh chanyeol sekali lagi.

Flash back...

Seminggu yang lalu..

"Baekhyun ah.. kau masih meminum obat obatan itu??" Tanya seseorang dari balik pintu sebuah apotik. Baekhyun tersenyum lirih.

"Eomma mau aku menjadi seperti ini, ini wasiat terakhirnya. Biarlah.. toh aku juga sudah mulai bisa mencintai chanyeol.. hanya harus memberitahunya secara perlahan.." Baekhyun menoleh, dokter kim mimseok tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban baekhyun.

"Dosisnya mulai tinggi baek.. apa kau yakin ??." Tanya dokter kim lagi. Baekhyun mengangguk pasti. "Kau yakin akan bisa menerima perubahan perubahan yang terjadi nantinya ??."

"Nee.. aku ambil semua resikonya.. gomawo.. aku pamit dulu.."

"Berhati hatilah.."

Baekhyun mengaduh pelan, agar suaranya tidak terdengar oleh chanyeol. Dadanya terasa amat nyeri dan ini akibat dari obat obatan yang diminumnya sudah mulai dalam dosis tinggi.

Aku harus bisa..

Baekhyun ingat kata kata krystal semalam, kalau ia akan memberitahu chanyeol soal obat obatan yang ia konsumsi selama ini kalau selama ini baekhyun tak berterus terang soal penyakitnya, chanyeol tidak pernah bisa mentoleransi kebohongan. Baekhyun mungkin bisa saja menjadi wanita tapi akan kah chanyeol tetap menyukainya atau justru membencinya. Krystal terus mendoktrin baekhyun dengan colotehnya karena chanyeol akan benar benar membencinya karena chanyeol menyukai baekhyun sebagai pria dan bukan wanita.

"Oppa benci pembohong.. " ucapan itu terus terngiang di kepala baekhyun.

Itu adalah obat hormonal untuk penyakit ambigous genetical. Adalah keadaan dimana satu manusia mempunyai organ ganda, dimana salah satunya akan menjadi sangat dominan. Jika gen dominan adalah wanita maka ia memiliki semua yang nyaris dimiliki wanita seperti contohnya, rahim. Obat obatan hormonal akan membantu efek gen dominan tersebut lebih terlihat, dibawah pengawasan yang tepat. Kelamin ganda bisa memengaruhi psikologis dan kesejahteraan sosial, tidak hanya bagi orang tua melainkan juga pada si anak ketika dia besar kelak. Karena kompleks dan jarangnya kasus ini terjadi, hingga perlu dibentuk satu tim dokter khusus untuk menangani kondisi ini. Tim tersebut terdiri dari dokter anak, ahli urologi pediatrik, dokter ahli perawatan bayi baru lahir, dokter ahli bedah umum anak, dokter ahli sistem endokrin dan kelenjar, dokter ahli genetika, dan psikolog.

karena itu ia mengenal ibu chanyeol, ia adalah psikolog yang membantu ibu baekhyun berkonsultasi tentang masalah yang dialami oleh baekhyun.

Apa yang harus ia katakan pada chanyeol tentang semua ini, apa chanyeol akan menerimanya sebagai wanita atau tetap akan mencintainya sebagai pria.

"Sayang.. " Baekhyun menoleh.

"Nee.. channie.."

"Kau cantik sekali.. uhm.. sekali lagi ya.."

"Mwooo.. " Baekhyun terperangah tapi chanyeol sudah menariknya ke dalam selimut.

"Channie.. jangan nakal.. " baekhyun berteriak manja dan itu membuat chanyeol menggila.

Chanyeol menyukai tiap detail tubuh baekhyun, mencercapnya bagai candu di indra penciumannya.

Hari berlalu dan krystal makin sering datang ke rumah besar keluarga park yang ditujunya tentu saja chanyeol, meski chanyeol terus menolaknya krystal tak pernah patah arang, ia akan kembali.. esok.. esok dan seterusnya...

"Channie.. boleh aku pergi ke makam eomma ??."

"Hemm.. tentu saja. Akan ku antarkan ya.."

"Annio.. tak perlu seperti itu, appamu membutuhkanmu."

"Aaah lihat, byun baekhyun yang polos.. bla bla bla" ejek krystal.

"Jangan hiraukan nenek sihir itu.. apa kau yakin tak mau ku antar ??" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. " Apa kau mau aku menjemputmu nanti ??." Baekhyun juga menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tak perlu khawatir aku akan baik baik saja channie.. aku akan kembali.." Baekhyun merapikan jurai rambut yang menutupi dahi chanyeol.

"Hah, drama.. aku tak sanggup mendengar ini.. " Krystal lalu melangkah pasti menjauhi chanyeol dan baekhyun ada rencana jahat di balik senyum simpulnya.

"Aku akan bersiap siap dulu.. " chanyeol mulai memperhatikan tingkah baekhyun, ada yang berubah dari diri baekhyun tapi chanyeol belum bisa menentukan dengan pasti perubahan itu.

Xxxxx

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengantarkan baekhyun sampai ke bandara, memastikan bahwa baekhyun selamat sampai disana.

"Tak perlu seperti itu.. pergilah.. kajja.. aku tak apa apa..tenanglah.."

"Tolong terus kabari aku.. "

"Nee.. baik - baiklah disini bayi beruang.." Bekhyun melambaikan tangannya.

Ternyata baekhyun tak pergi ke makam ibunya, ia pergi menemui dokter kim. Ia memakai baju rumah sakit yang tampak terlihat besar di tubuh mungilnya.

"Apa kau yakin ?? dengan keadaanmu yang sekarang resikonya terlalu tinggi baek.." bujuk dokter kim, baekhyun menghela nafas panjang.

"Nee.. aku yakin.."

Hampir sebulan baekhyun pergi tanpa kabar dan chanyeol sudah mulai gila dibuatnya, disaat itulah krystal datang.

"Mana bidadarimu oppa, ia tampaknya tidak akan kembali.. atau mungkin ia sudah menemukan laki laki lain di luar sana.. " krystal mencoba meracuni chanyeol dengan kata katanya, disaar terpuruk seperti ini. Alkohol jadi pilihan seorang park chanyeol untuk bisa melupakan rasa sakitnya merindukan baekhyun.

"Jangan jadi pecundang park chanyeol.. bersenang senanglah.. aku yakin baekhyun juga sedang bersenang senang dengan laki laki lain di luar sana.."

"Hentikan omong kosong mu.." hardik chanyeol setengah mabuk, krystal tertawa jahat.

Chanyeol terus menenggak minuman beralkohol itu semakin lama, semakin terhanyut.

"Oppa kau mabuk.." Chanyeol tersuruk di depan krystal.

"Baekki.. kau dimana.. baekki.. kau berbohong padaku.. kau bilang akan kembali.." chanyeol merancau, krystal membantunya dan memapahnya masuk ke kamar.

"Baekki.. Baekki.." Chanyeol terus merancau, krystal membaringkan chanyeol ke atas tempat tidur dan krystal tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Kau pikir kau akan menang byun baekhyun, meski kau berubah jadi wanita sekalipun tak akan ku biarkan kau berada di samping oppa..

Krystal mulai membuka kancing chanyeol satu persatu.. "Baeekkii.. sayang.. kau pulang.. sayang.. " Chanyeol yang mabuk menyangka kalau krystal adalah baekhyun, ia bangkit lalu merangkul krystal seperti penuh kerinduan dan krystal memanfaatkan situasinya.

"Nee channie.. aku pulang.. " Krystal mendorong tubuh chanyeol kembali ke atas ranjang.

Dokter kim mendorong kursi roda baekhyun perlahan.

"Kau bisa pulang sebentar lagi.. ingat kau harus benar benar menjaga kondisimu sekarang ya.. "

"Nee.. " Baekhyun tersenyum tipis karena tak lama lagi ia akan bertemu kembali dengan chanyeol dan ia akan menceritakan semuanya pada chanyeol.

"Aku akan mengantarmu.. aku ingin melihat sosok yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini baekkie. " Baekhyun menoleh, ada sehun disana. Sehun adalah teman pertama baekhyun di rumah sakit ini karena kekasihnya luhan juga sempat di rawat di rumah sakit yang sama.

"Gomawo.. tapi lulu bagaimana ?? "

"Wah .. kau pikir akan ku ijinkan kau berduaan dengan suamiku.. " pekik luhan dari kejauhan. Baekhyun terkekeh, semuanya sudah nampak sempurna sekarang. Baekhyun bersenandung ringan sambil merapihkan pakaiannya, memasukannya ke dalam koper, chanyeol bahkan membuatkan name tag di tas baekhyun.

park baekhyun.. Baekhyun tersenyum simpul sambil sesekali mengusap name tag yang bergelayut di tas nya.

Tunggu aku channie..

Baekhyun melangkah ringan masuk ke dalam rumah besar keluarga park, ia rindu suasana rumah besar itu. Ia rindu.. terlebih lagi.. ia rindu putra pemilik rumah besar itu.

"Baekhyun.. " Baekhyun menoleh, pengurus rumah jung ada di hadapannya menyambutnya.

"Dimana channie.. ??." Baekhyun bertanya penuh harap, sehun dan luhan yang ikut bersamanya hanya saling menatap.

"Beliau sebentar lagi akan pulang dari kantor, tunggulah.. Saya pamit, permisi.." pengurus jung pun pamit menuju dapur.

Decitan suara mesin terdengar jelas di telinga baekhyun, baekhyun menghela nafas tipis.

"Sayang, kau masih saja seperti ini.. jangan dingin seperti itu sayang.. ayolaaah.. " Rengek krystal pada chanyeol, chanyeol terus menepis genggaman tangan krystal namun tetap saja krystal bergelayut manja pada chanyeol.

"A..ada apa ini.. " tanya baekhyun sambil tersenyum tipis, melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya. Baekhyun semakin tak mengerti.

Sehun dan luhan justru kebingungan.

"Krystal...? kenapa kau ada disini ??." seru sehun.

Krystal pun kaget bukan kepalang melihat mantan kekasihnya itu ada di hadapannya.

"Sehun ah.. " seru krystal pelan.

Chanyeol menatap tak percaya, orang yang dirindukannya ada di hadapannya.

"Sayaaang.. ayoo.. " rengek krystal pada chanyeol.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya.. " tawa baekhyun tampak di paksakan.

"Kami akan menikah.. " ucap krystal bangga.

"Mwoo... " Baekhyun benar benar kaget dengan pernyataan krystal. Luhan melihat perubahan raut wajah baekhyun dan mencolek pelan suaminya, sehun.

"Baekkie.. a.. aku bisa jelaskan.. b..baekkie.. a.." Baekhyun segera berlari keluar sambil menutup mulutnya mencoba menahan tangisnya.

"B.. ba.. baekkie.. " Chanyeol mencoba mengejar baekhyun tapi krystal menahannya.

"Oppa.. "

"Krystal-ssi.. apa kau senang merusak hubungan orang lain ??." ujar luhan sambil berlalu mengejar baekhyun. Sehun mengangguk anggukan kepalanya melihat krystal.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini.." tanya krystal.

" Aku kemari mengantar sahabatku.." jawab sehun singkat.

"Kau siapa ? kenapa baekhyun bisa ada bersamamu.." tanya chanyeol penasaran.

"Ia di rawat di rumah sakit yang sama di tempat istriku di rawat.."

"Istri ?? " krystal terperangah.

"Tapi luhan kan pria.. " lanjut krystal

"Luhan mempunyai kondisi yang sama dengan baekhyun.. bukankah kau tahu itu krystal.." kata kata sehun mulai memojokkan krystal.

Chanyeol mengernyit

"Kondisi.. kondisi apa ?? apa maksudmu kalau krystal tahu soal kondisi baekhyun.. ada apa ini sebenarnya.." tanya chanyeol penasaran dan sedikit marah, tatapannya seperti bisa membakar siapa saja yang menatapnya.

"Wanita kesayanganmu ini tak memberitahumu soal Baekhyun ? Padahal Baekhyun diancam untuk memilih." chanyeol tambah tak mengerti, ia menatap Krystal tajam.

"B..Bukan seperti itu Oppa.. Aku tahu Baekhyun sakit tapi.."

"Ambigous Genatical.. "

"Apa ?" Lalu Sehun menjelaskan dengan perlahan, Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya. Wajah Krystal tampak memucat.

"Baekkie sakit? T..tapi bagaimana mungkin.."

"Baekhyun mencoba memberitahumu tapi nampaknya kau tak peduli dan krystal memanfaatkan situasinya..."

"Krystal tahu ?" Krystal mencoba bersembunyi dari tatapan tajam Chanyeol.

"Oppa, a.. aku tidak seperti itu. Hey Oh Sehun aku tidak memanfaatkan situasi."

"Daripada kau mengurusi wanita ini sebaiknya kau mengejar Baekhyun. Dan kau.. tetap disini." Sehun menarik tangan Krystal dan menyuruh Chanyeol mengejar Baekhyun. Sehun memegang kencang tangan krystal.

"Apa apan kau ini, aku harus mengejar oppa." Krystal mencoba melepaskan pegangan Sehun yang mencengkram keras tangannya.

"Hentikan Krystal, jangan lakukan apa hal yang sama pada Baekhyun. Dulu kau juga melakukan ini pada Luhan kan ? Gara gara dirimu Luhan kehilangan bayinya, kau tahu kondisinya seperti apa. Kau benar benar bukan manusia." Sehun meradang melihat Krystal yang bersikeras untuk mengejar Chanyeol, matanya menatap Krystal tajam. Ia mengingat apa yang dilakukan pada istrinya dulu, Luhan mempunyai penyakit yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Karena kondisi Luhan lebih condong sebagai wanita, Luhan sempat mengandung anak Sehun selama beberapa minggu tapi Krystal yang mengetahui hal itu mendoktrinnya agar mengugurkan anak tersebut karena ia tahu Sehun sangat menginginkan seorang anak. Sehingga Luhan mengalami penyempitan rahim karena itulah pengobatan dilakukan di kampung halaman Luhan, Cina. Dan ketika kembali ke korea Luhan menjalani pengobatan intensif yang membuatnya menjadi wanita seutuhnya dengan obat penekan hormon disanalah ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

..

.

.

. **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 ** _Mian, udah lama gak update FF ya hahaha. Mianhe, anak aku sakit. Huhuhu. Jadi nulisnya agak lambat. :(((_**

 ** _Tenang.. tenang bakalan aku update lagi kok._**

 ** _Exo concert jadi kah? Yeay, mari kita nonton bersama._**

Love, Chelsea. :)))


	5. Stage 5

Chanyeol mencoba mengejar Baekhyun dengan sekuat tenaga, ia melihat Luhan di sudut sebuah toko mencoba berbicara dengan seseorang. Chanyeol dengan sigap mendekatinya, ia melihat Baekhyun di sana gemetaran, mencoba menahan perutnya.

"Baekki.." Chanyeol segera menghampirinya tapi Luhan menahannya.

"Biar aku saja, kau uruslah calon istrimu disana.."

"T..tapi.. Baekki.. apa dia.."

"Urus saja urusanmu sana." Luhan menghardik Chanyeol agar segera pergi tapi Chanyeol tak bergerak dari tempatnya, ia melihat Baekhyun tampak kesakitan sekali.

"Tapi dia kesakitan.. setidaknya ijinkan aku mengantarkan ke rumah sakit.." Baekhyun menggerakan tangannya, ia tak mau Chanyeol membawanya.

"Tapi baekki, kau sedang sakit."

"Pikirmu karena siapa dia sakit ? Dasar idiot." Luhan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih mematung. Baekhyun nampak sangat kesakitan menahan perutnya, wajahnya tampak pucat. Keringat mengucur deras.

"Lu, sakiiit.." Baekhyun mulai meringis menahan sakit yang tak tertahankan. Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap bagi Baekhyun, ia pingsan. Chanyeol yang masih terus memperhatikan mereka segera berlari mendekati mereka.

"Biar ku gendong, biarkan aku membantunya. Aku mohon." Chanyeol mengiba, Luhan hanya menghela napas pendek lalu mengangguk pelan. Baekhyun tampak sangat kesakitan ia menempelkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol. Chanyeol nampak panik.

"Baekkie, kau kenapa ?"

"Dia mengugurkan kandungannya, lukanya belum sembuh."

"K.. kandungan.. Baekki.. Dia hamil ?"

"Ya, dia hamil. Bukankah Krystal sudah memberitahumu. Krystal memberinya pilihan tetap menjadi Pria dan mengugurkan kandungannya atau menjadi wanita tapi harus menerima kau pergi meninggalkannya karena penyakitnya. Pilihan apa yang dia punya, dia memilihmu ketimbang bayinya dan mengabaikan keinginan ibunya lalu kau.. aaah kau memang brengsek.. !" Luhan mencoba menahan amarahnya.

"T..tapi bagaimana bisa Baekki hamil?"

"Ambigous genital, kau pernah dengar itu ? Dimana satu orang mempunyai dual sex. Baekhyun lebih condong ke feminis karena itu dia punya rahim dan tentu saja bisa mengandung. Dan yaa.. dia mengandung.. anakmu ! Tapi dengan bodoh dia memilih tetap menjadi laki laki ketimbang harus kehilanganmu dan mengugurkan kandungannya." Chanyeol terus berlari menyetop taksi lalu meminta sopir taksi untuk pergi ke rumah sakit.

Sementara itu di kediaman keluarga Park...

Krystal menunggu dengan gelisah, Sehun masih terus saja mengawasinya.

"Kenapa kau masih disini ? Apa kau tak takut kalau rusa cina mu itu berselingkuh dengan Chanyeol ?"

"Luhan tidak sepertimu, tak ada yang perlu aku khawatirkan." Krystal mendengus pelan sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada, ia kesal sekali karena Sehun terus menerus mengawasinya dan tak akan melepaskan pandangan dari Krystal.

Tak lama kemudian Suho datang, ia mengernyitkan dahinya melihat sosok Sehun ada di ruang tamunya.

"Apa aku mengenalmu ?"

Sehun pun bangkit dan memberikan salam pada suho.

"Selamat Sore, aku oh sehun." Suho mengangguk pelan.

"Ada yang dapat aku bantu ?"

"Ah, tidak tadi aku kemari untuk mengantarkan seorang teman."

"Teman?"

"Iya, Baekhyun."

"Ah, Baekhyun. Dimana dia ?"

"Rumah sakit."

Suho tersentak, dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan hatinya ketika mendengar penuturan Sehun tadi. Krystal tampak terlihat sangat kesal sekali tapi bukan itu yang jadi perhatiannya sekarang tapi..

"Sakit apa dia ?"

"Tanya saja kepada keponakanmu tercinta." Suho melirik ke arah Krystal tajam.

"Apa ? Aku tak tahu apapun ahjussi. Itu hanya karangannya saja, kau tahu kan kalau aku adalah anak yang baik."

"Baik apa ? Kau membunuh 2 orang." Suho tersentak.

"Apa maksudmu.."

"Anakku dan anak Baekhyun, mungkin juga calon cucumu."

"A.. apa..cucu? Tunggu dulu bagaimana bisa ? Cucu ?" Suho mundur selangkah, Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa, Tuan Park ? Mungkin anda terkejut tapi begitulah kenyataannya. "

Suho mencoba mencari pegangan akhirnya ia duduk di atas sofa dengan perasaan tak menentu, rasanya mustahil kalau Baekhyun bisa hamil namun kenyataan yang dikatakan oleh Sehun kalau Baekhyun sempat mengandung calon cucunya, berarti itu anak Chanyeol, rasanya tak terbayangankan, selama ini ia mencoba menghindari Baekhyun agar bisa melupakan sosoknya yang terus terngiang di kepala dan sekarang ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa memang Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun tapi.. hamil ???

 _Tapi Baekhyun kan..._

Suho mengusap kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Baekhyun belum juga sadarkan diri sejak Chanyeol membawanya ke rumah sakit, dokter mengatakan mungkin terjadi pendarahan internal karena Baekhyun baru saja selesai di operasi untuk pengangkatan rahim karena ia memilih menjadi pria seutuhnya demi Chanyeol. Chanyeol tak bergerak dari sisi Baekhyun

"Baekki, rasanya pasti sakit sekali ya.. maafkan aku Baekki." Chanyeol menggengam erat jemari Baekhyun sambil tertunduk.

" Aku harus bagaimana Baekkie.. " Chanyeol mulai mengisak.

XxxX

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan kembali ke rumah besar keluarga Park, Sehun masih menunggunya disana dan ia masih melihat Krystal di dalam ruangan itu. Rasa kesalnya tak terbendung rasanya ia ingin menjambak wanita itu.

"Sehunnie, ayo pulang." Suho dan Sehun menoleh bersamaan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?"

"Chanyeol bersamanya, ayo pulang.."

"Apa maksudmu? Oppa bersama orang aneh itu?"

Luhan yang mendengar Krystal mengatakan itu langsung menghampirinya dan menampar Krystal, Suho dan Sehun tersentak.

"K..Kau.. berani kau menamparku?" Teriak Krystal yang hendak membalas tamparan Luhan, namun Suho menahannya.

"Sudahlah Krystal, hentikan."

"Kalau kau berani menyentuhnya, Sumpah Demi Tuhan. Kau akan menerima akibatnya." Ancam Sehun yang lalu menarik Luhan agar menjauh dari Krystal.

"Maaf Ahjussi, kami harus pulang. Kami akan kembali untuk menjenguk Baekhyun lain waktu." Sehun pun pamit tapi disambut oleh ocehan Krystal.

"Buat apa datang lagi ? Lebih baik tak usah kembali. Huh." Suho pun melirik tajam menghentikan semua aksi yang dilakukan Krystal.

"Diamlah Krystal, kau harus menjelaskan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun tadi. Aku butuh penjelasan dan aku tak mau mendengarkan rengekanmu." Krystal menundukkan kepalanya, berharap Suho membelanya lagi namun nampaknya sia sia.

"T..tapi.." Suho hanya terdiam sambil terus melihat ke arah Krystal, meminta penjelasan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun.

. ** _TBC._**

 ** _Maaf lama gak update ya, huhu. Im sick and my son is too mungkin kecapean, darah rendah, magh. Hahaha curhat nasional, mian.. Jadi agak sulit nih cari inspirasi sensasionalnya. BTW ada yg ngeship PANWINK??_**

Love, chelsea :)))))?


	6. Stage 6

Chanyeol masih terus mencoba menahan tangisnya, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa agar membuat Baekhyun sadar, ini hari kedelapan dan Baekhyun belum sadar juga. Sehun dan Luhan datang beberapa kali untuk menjenguk Baekhyun bahkan Suho diam diam menaruh mawar putih di samping ranjang Baekhyun.

"Baekkie sayang, ku mohon bangunlah."

"Yeollie," Chanyeol menoleh dan didapatinya Suho sedang berdiri sambil menatapnya.

"Pulanglah nak, sudah seminggu kau disini."

"Tak mau, Baekkie Appa.. Yeollie mau Baekkie."

"Putra Appa yang manja, jadi dewasa karena Baekkie Noona, Nee ? Sekarang, berubah manja kembali karena Baekkie Noona juga" Suho tersenyum tipis melihat putra semata wayangnya itu yang berubah kembali menjadi manja.

"Yeollie mau Baekkie, Yeollie tak mau Baekkie pergi seperti Eomma." Dan tiba tiba saja tangis Chanyeol pun pecah, Suho berusaha menenangkannya. Menepuk pundaknya dengan pelan.

"Uughh.. " Terdengar suara lenguhan, seketika tangisan Chanyeol berhenti.

"Baekkie, Baekkie.. " Baekhyun mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya. Chanyeol dengan spontan memeluk Baekhyun namun yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol kehilangan akal.

"K..kau siapa?" Suho dan Chanyeol tersentak, segara Suho memanggil dokter yang menangani Baekhyun.

.

XxxxxX

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dokter ?" tanya suho.

"Short term memory loss, ini biasanya pasien mengalami trauma. Mencoba melupakan hal yang membuatnya sakit." Jelas sang dokter, chanyeol seketika merasa lemas mendengar pernyataan dokter tersebut.

"Hilang ingatan ? tapi tak mungkin, ia tidak terbentur."

"Short term memory loss bukan hanya karena terbentur, kecelakaan atau hal lain tapi bisa juga karena trauma."

Suho melihat ke arah Chanyeol yang terlihat putus asa melihat Baekhyun yang benar benar tidak mengenalinya sama sekali. Chanyeol hanya melihat ke arah Baekhyun tanpa sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya.

"Baekkie, aku harus bagaimana lagi.."

"Baekkiee ?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya sambil memandang Chanyeol.

"Ya, namamu Baekhyun. Baekkie itu nama panggilanku untukmu, kau tak ingat ? dan Kau lucu seperti squizy." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, lalu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jadi namamu siapa dan kenapa aku bisa disini?" Tanya Baekhyun kebingungan dan merasa asing dengan sekelilingnya.

"Lulu dan Sehunnie mana ?"

Chanyeol tersentak, Baekhyun mengingat Sehun dan Luhan tapi tak mampu mengingat siapa dirinya namun Chanyeol hanya mampu terdiam, ia menatap Baekhyun dalam dalam.

"Baekkie tak ingat yeollie ?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi, Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Haruskah aku mengingatmu?" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, rasanya Chanyeol ingin sekali mengecup bibir itu.

"Apa masih sakit ?" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Apa kita ada hubungan ? karena aku tak ingat apapun." Tanya Baekhyun, ia mengangkat tangannya. Liontin yang sama dengan liotin kalung Chanyeol.

Suho kembali menghampiri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, ia mengernyitkan dahinya. Wajah Baekhyun lebih terlihat bahagia dari sebelum mereka berpisah saat Baekhyun pamit untuk pergi ke makam ibunya. Apa hilang ingatan membuat prilakunya berbeda pula ?

"Yeollie ayo pulang, biarkan Baekhyun istirahat."

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat, ia melirik ke arah Suho.

"Appa, bawa Baekkie pulang ya ?"

"Baekhyun belum sembuh Yeollie, nanti saja kita kembali lagi."

"Bagaimana kalau Krystal datang dan mengganggu Baekki." Suho mendengus pelan.

"Bisakah kau pindahkan teman putraku ke kamar VIP dan taruh penjaga disana agar dia tak terganggu." Suho dengan mudah meminta kamar pada perawat disana ya karena tentu saja Suho ada pemilik rumah sakit itu, ia pemilik saham terbesar disana.

"VIP ?" tanya Baekhyun

"A.. a.. Aku mau Lulu dan Sehunnie, aku tak kenal siapapun disini, kenapa aku tak bisa mengingat apapun." Baekhyun mulai mengisak dan memukul mukulkan kepalanya.

"Baekkie.. " Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun lalu memeluknya.

"Kenapa aku tak ingat apapun."

"Aku meyayangimu Baekkie, tak perlu ingat apapun. Cukup ingatlah aku." Entah kenapa perasaan Baekhyun terasa begitu tenang.

Suho memindahkan Baekhyun ke ruang VIP dengan dua penjaga yang berjaga didepannya karena seperti yang Chanyeol katakan kalau mungkin Krystal akan mengganggunya.

Chanyeol akhirnya setuju untuk pulang bersama Suho, ia berjanji akan mengantarkan Chanyeol kembali menemui Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sedang dikamarnya ketika Krystal datang menemuinya, ia mengetahui Chanyeol pulang dari salah satu pelayan yang dibayarnya untuk memata matai Chanyeol.

"Oppa."

"Aku tak mau bertemu denganmu, kau benar benar jahat."

"Tapi oppa, aku melakukannya untuk kita. Bukankah kau berjanji akan menikahiku, kau tak ingat malam itu ? Kau meregut segalanya." Krystal mulai menangis.

"Itu kesalahan karena aku mengira kau baekkie."

"Aah, jalang itu lagi." Chanyeol menoleh dan hendak menampar Krystal.

"Kau mungkin bisa berpura pura didepan appamu dan orang lain bahwa kau tak lebih dari seorang manusia idiot tapi aku tahu semuanya Park Chanyeol jadi jangan macam macam denganku."

"Kau mengancamku?"

"Terserah apa katamu, ancaman atau apapun itu, kau harus menikah denganku. Mungkin appa mu akan mengembalikanmu ke Jerman sana dan tak akan mungkin kembali ke korea, kalau kau menikahiku bukankah kau bisa tetap berada di korea, hmm?" Krystal terus menggoda Chanyeol, Krystal perempuan yang licik, ia benar benar memanfaatkan semua situasi dengan benar.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa orangtuamu mengadopsimu, bukankah kelasmu jauh berbeda. Baekhyun selalu bersikap baik kepadamu seberapa jahat pun kau memperlakukannya, itu membuktikan kastamu lebih rendah." Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Krystal, Krystal tak berkutik melihat wajah Chanyeol sedekat itu.

"Kau mungkin tahu rahasiaku saat appa menarikku dari rumah sakit itu dan berperan idiot hanya untuk seorang pria seperti Baekhyun. Kau hanya tahu sebagian ceritanya saja, berhati hatilah. Jangan membuatku marah Krystal." Chanyeol pun keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan Krystal yang tampak kebingungan dengan kata kata Chanyeol.

 _Apa dia baru saja mengancamku ? Hah, Park Chanyeol kau belum mengenalku. Akan kubuat Byun Baekhyun menyesal pernah dilahirkan._

Krystal mengeluarkan satu ampul obat dari dalam tasnya sambil tertawa licik dan yang tak Krystal ketahui adalah, ia sedang diawasi. Diawasi oleh seseorang yang tidak akan pernah ia duga sebelumnya. Memandanginya tajam dari balik layar, terus memandanginya lalu setelah Krystal keluar dari kamar, ia mematikan layar itu.

. ** _Yarobun,maaf aku lupa kalau masih ada ff ini yg msh belum lanjut. Hahahaha._**

 ** _Mian. :DD_**

 ** _Gimana kalo kita open giveaway lagi nanti, setujukah??_**


	7. Stage 7

Chanyeol melangkah pelan menuju ruang makan, dimana Suho sudah menunggunya untuk makan bersama. Belakangan ini Suho benar benar memanfaatkan waktunya untuk beristirahat, ia meluangkan waktu untuk bisa makan bersama putranya.

"Hari ini Krystal datang, appa yang menyuruhnya datang?" Tanya Chanyeol, Suho menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, aku tak menyuruhnya datang. Kenapa ?"

"Tidak ada apa apa." Chanyeol menghentikan pembicaraan dan melanjutkan makannya, ia makan dengan lahap, Suho hanya memperhatikan cara makan putranya itu. Setelah selesai makan, ia kembali ke kamarnya. Suho merasa ada yang aneh dengan putranya, ia tak pernah keberatan kalau putranya memiliki kepribadian manja seperti anak kecil tapi sejak Baekhyun masuk rumah sakit, sikapnya menjadi misterius. Terkadang masih bersikap seperti anak kecil namun terkadang, sorot matanya mengatakan kalau ia tak ingin didekati siapapun. Sejak Eommanya wafat memang Suho membawanya pulang ke korea untuk merawatnya sendiri meski seluruh keluarganya menentangnya karena kondisi mental Chanyeol yang dapat berubah sewaktu waktu, ketika Suho berjanji jika Chanyeol berubah ia akan membawa Chanyeol ke Jerman untuk menjalani Therapy.

 _Putraku tidak gila, ia hanya terlalu merasa kehilangan eommanya._

Kata kata itu yang ia lontarkan pada adik perempuannya ketika ia tahu seluruh keluarga menentang Suho untuk membawa Chanyeol kembali ke korea.

Kini semua seperti mimpi, Chanyeol yang datang kembali ke korea lalu Baekhyun dan tingkah Krystal yang menyebalkan.

Baekhyun dalam keadaan setengah tertidur ketika ia menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya, ia menyuntikkan sesuatu ke dalam infusnya, lalu Baekhyun hilang kesadaran.

.

XXxxxXX

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol datang sepagi mungkin ke rumah sakit, ia datang dengan segera ketika rumah sakit meneleponnya dan berteriak teriak di dalam kamarnya.

"Dia sudah begitu sejak tadi, tak ada yang berani mendekatinya."

Chanyeol melihat keadaan kamar inap Baekhyun yang sudah hancur berantakan, ia menatap Baekhyun yang terduduk di atas ranjang, infusnya sudah berwarna merah darah karena darah Baekhyun yang tersedot masuk ke dalam infus, ia melepaskan infusnya dengan kasar. Wajahnya pucat, ia nampak ketakutan.

"A.. aku.. aku mau pulang !! Aku mau pulang.. !" Teriak Baekhyun, jarum infus ia ancung acungkan kepada siapa saja yang mendekatinya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ? kenapa bisa seperti ini?"

"Maaf sejak bangun ia sudah seperti ini."

"Baekkie, Baekkie.. jangan seperti ini.. Baekkie hentikan.. kau kenapa ?" Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun yang terus mengacung acungkan jarum infus.

" _Doryeonim_ , nanti kau terluka." Seorang penjaga berusaha menjauhkan Chanyeol dari Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol menepis tangan penjaga tersebut.

"Tak apa, kalian pergilah. Biarkan aku berdua dengan Baekhyun. Pergilah, sekarang !" Semua orang meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, hanya Chanyeol yang tinggal disana berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Baekkie, aku menyayangimu.. " Chanyeol terus mendekati Baekhyun, Baekhyun masih terus mengacungkan ujung jarum tajam tersebut kearah Chanyeol.

"Jangan mendekat, atau aku akan menggunakan ini."

"Kenapa ? Kau akan melukaiku ? Ayo, lakukan saja." Tantang Chanyeol, ia segera mendekati Baekhyun dan berusaha mengambil jarum itu dari tangan Baekhyun, Jarum itu sempat membuat tangan chanyeol terluka. Ia sedikit mengaduh tapi ia berhasil memeluk Baekhyun dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Lepaaaskaaan aku... ! Lepaaaaskaaaan !" Baekhyun terus meronta, ia berusaha mengigit tangan Chanyeol yang memegangnya cukup erat.

"Baekkie.. hentikan, kumohon Baekkie.. hentikan ! Baekkie jangan lakukan ini, kau bisa terluka Baekkie tolonglah, aku menyayangimu." Baekhyun terus meronta dan berteriak, mengigit tangan Chanyeol. Meninggalkan luka di Tangan Chanyeol karena gigitannya cukup kuat. Bahkan Baekhyun berusaha menggapai gelas yang berada di sisi ranjang dan memukulkannya ke kepala Chanyeol.

"Baekkie,Baekkie.. "Chanyeol menahan semuanya, tubuhnya memang terasa sangat sakit apalagi pukulan dikepala tadi membuat luka dikepalanya sehingga darah segar mengucur diatas dahi Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun, Sangat mencintaimu. Jika aku harus mati saat ini hanya untuk mengembalikanmu seperti dulu, aku rela. Makilah aku, marahlah sepuasmu tapi tolong jangan bersikap seperti ini Baekkie.." Chanyeol mulai menangis sambil mendekap erat tubuh Baekhyun dan akhirnya ia berhenti meronta. Napasnya tersenggal senggal, Baekhyun benar benar kepayahan.

Beberapa orang menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar kembali mencoba melepaskan Baekhyun dari dekapan Chanyeol.

"Jangan paksa dia, biarkan saja. Biarkan.. " Chanyeol pun terduduk, ia menghela napas pendek, beberapa perawat masuk dan mengobati Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun disuntik penenang, ia memperhatikan Chanyeol dengan mata nanar. Ia mencoba mengingat dan terus mencoba sampai akhirnya matanya berat karena reaksi obat penenang tersebut.

Suho datang dengan segera ketika mendengar kabar bahwa Baekhyun mengamuk di rumah sakit dan Chanyeol terluka karenanya, Krystal yang terus menguntit Suho dihentikan penjaga diluar kamar.

"Selain _sajangnim_ dan _doryeonim_ Anda tak bisa masuk." Krystal tampak kesal tapi sekilas ia melihat kedalam kamar yang berantakan, ia pun tersenyum tipis dan pintu perlahan tertutup.

"Yeollie, kau tak apa apa ?"

"Nee, aku tak apa apa appa. Tapi kasihan Baekkie, aku tak tega melihatnya seperti ini. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Kemarin ia baik baik saja, hari ini ia tampak sangat kacau dan ketakutan."

"Apa lebih baik kau memanggil dua kawannya itu, Sehun dan Luhan. Mungkin mereka tahu sebabnya." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Jangan dulu, tolonglah appa." Chanyeol melihat ke arah Baekhyun yang tertidur karena pengaruh obat penenang yang diberikan sebelumnya, wajahnya memang nampak sangat tenang. Chanyeol mengusap surai keperakan milik Baekhyun, ia nampak begitu pucat namun terlihat cantik seperti biasa.

"Hm, baiklah. Tapi appa Mohon nak, jangan lakukan hal bodoh lagi." Suho nampak khawatir dengan keadaan putranya itu, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ini semua karena aku, jika aku tak mengijinkan Krystal terus mengikutiku mungkin hal ini tidak akan terjadi, Appa tahu soal ambigous genetical ?" Suho menelengkan kepalanya dengan perasaan tak yakin.

"Kelamin ganda, Baekhyun mengindap penyakit itu sejak kecil. Karena itu sosoknya lebih terlihat cantik, feminis begitu mungkin orang menyebutnya, ia punya rahim appa. Dan sempat mengandung anakku.. anakku appa... tapi Krystal..." Chanyeol tak meneruskan kata katanya, ia terngiang kembali kata kata Sehun ketika pertama kali datang ke rumahnya waktu itu, di sudut matanya mulai menggenang air mata namun diusapnya perlahan sambil terus menatap Baekhyun yang masih tertidur.

"Ia bisa saja kehilangan nyawanya karena aku appa, aku tak bisa membiarkannya seperti ini lagi.."

"Tenanglah Yeolli, jika Baekhyun sudah lebih baik, ia akan tinggal di rumah kita lagi. Tenanglah, semua akan baik baik saja. Kita akan menjaganya." Suho mengembangkan senyumnya sembari menepuk pundak Chanyeol, Chanyeol pun menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat.

Baekhyun pun terbangun, kepalanya terasa amat pusing mencoba mengenali semua hal yang ada di sekelilingnya, berantakan.

"Apa aku yang melakukannya ?" Tanya Baekhyun tiba tiba namun, pertanyaan itu disambut dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Annio.. tenang saja. Kau mau makan Baekkie ?"

"Nee.. " Baekhyun menjawab pelan pertanyaan Chanyeol lalu tersenyum manis, membuat hati siapa saja dag dig dug tak menentu.

"Aiigoo.. Ada apa dengan tangan dan kepalamu itu, itu pasti aku yang melakukannya ya ? Mian, Mian.. " Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, penuh rasa sesal.

"Apa kau menyesal melakukannya padaku ?" Baekhyun terdiam, Suho hanya bisa menghela napas tipis melihat keduanya saling bertatapan. Mungkin sudah saatnya ia pergi.

"Yeolli, aku pulang dulu. Akan ku suruh sopir untuk mengantarkan pakaianmu nanti, Baekhyun aku pulang dulu. Entah kau masih mengenalku atau tidak tapi, cepatlah sembuh." Suho pun pamit dan meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berdua di kamar.

"Apa kau masih tidak mengingatku ?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Mian, aku benar benar tak ingat apapun t..t..tapi liontin ini ?" Baekhyun menunjukkan gelang yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya.

"Tak apa apa, tak perlu mencoba mengingatnya secara bersamaan. Pelan pelan saja, kau juga belum sembuh benar. Baiklah, kau mau makan apa ? Makanan rumah sakit tidak enak." Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Aah kau tersenyum, kau tersenyum Byun Baekhyun. Aku rela terus begini, asal kau bisa tetap tersenyum seperti itu." Chanyeol menunjukkan luka sobek ditangan dan kepalanya, Baekhyun tersipu. Ia mencoba keras mengingat sosok laki laki dihadapannya ini, otaknya memerintahkannya untuk membenci laki laki itu tapi hati tidak mengatakan demikian.

 _Baekkie, kumohon ingatlah aku..._

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah namja kesayangannya itu, polos, manis dan luar biasa.

Tak lama ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi, ia melangkah sedikit untuk menerima panggilan itu. Wajah Chanyeol nampak begitu serius, Baekhyun tak mampu mendengar jelas tapi nampaknya Chanyeol dan orang ditelepon itu seperti membicarakan sesuatu yang serius.

"Baiklah.. Nee.. aku mengerti.. Ya.. sampai nanti." Setelah pamit pada orang ditelepon tersebut, Chanyeol kembali ke samping Baekhyun.

"Baekkie, mau makan apa ?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum cerianya.

Meski Baekhyun sama sekali tak mengingat sosok Chanyeol namun Baekhyun tak bisa mengelak bahwa Chanyeol membuatnya amat sangat nyaman. Meski isi kepalanya membuat semuanya jadi tak terkendali, ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa ia bisa bertindak gila seperti tadi pagi. Sejak seorang perawat menyutikkan sesuatu di jalur infusnya, semuanya tiba tiba jadi tak terkendali..

.

 ** _Selamat malam semua, ada info yang jual LS exo official kah ? yang trusted. Info bisa? Gomawo._**

 ** _Love, Chelsea :))))_**


	8. Stage 8

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul memperhatikan Baekhyun asyik dengan selimut bermotifnya.

 _Saat seperti ini, semuanya tampak baik baik saja.. Baekkie.._

Baekhyun mendongkakan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol.

"Uhm Chanyeol kan? Boleh aku minta buah strawberry ?" Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, Ia melangkah pelan menuju pintu keluar tapi ia segera mengurungkan niatnya, ia berbicara dengan seorang penjaga diluar.

"Sebentar ya, kau masih bisa menunggu sedikit untuk strawberry mu kan Baekkie ?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Terima Kasih, apa itu menyulitkanmu ?"

"Tidak, tidak menyulitkan sama sekali. Apapun untukmu. Kau masih belum bisa mengingatku ya ?" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Chanyeol tersenyum pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, pelan-pelan saja. Jangan dipaksakan."

"Apa dulu kita kekasih ?" Tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu tapi kau galak sekali. Kau selalu memarahiku."

"Maaf, sepertinya kau kekasih yang tersiksa."

"Tak apa kalau itu untukmu.." Rasa panas menjalar di pipi Baekhyin, pipinya bersemu merah.

"Kau Park Chanyeol ?" Chanyeol dikejutkan oleh suara dokter yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Apa Nyonya Byun Hamil ? Maksudku Tuan Byun"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya lalu menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku hamil ?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Ya, dia sempat hamil namun keguguran dan rahimnya diangkat." Chanyeol menjelaskan.

"Keguguran ? Tidak mungkin, ini hasilnya baru keluar. Janinnya baik-baik saja." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling menatap bingung, dokter memperlihatkan hasil lab Baekhyun dan juga hasil USG nya.

"Bayinya sehat..." Baekhyun menyentuh perutnya.

"Ada bayi, disini ?" Baekhyun tampak kebingungan, ia meraih tangan Chanyeol dan dengan segera menggenggamnya erat. Chanyeol yang merasakan tekanan di jemarinya, mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Iya, bayi kita. Baiklah dokter terimakasih untuk informasinya. Ada hal lain lagi yang harus ku ketahui??" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Datanglah nanti ke ruang dokter, aku akan memberinya obat penguat janin. Nampaknya anakmu akan menjadi anak yang kuat. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Jaga kandunganmu dengan baik anak muda, perawat akan datang untuk memeriksamu."

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, ia meraih ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi Sehun.

"Ini Park Chanyeol, apa kau tahu kalau Baekhyun masih mengandung?"

(Apa maksudmu masih mengandung Park ? Dokter mengatakan rahimnya sudah diangkat dan dokter sebelumnya juga mengatakan hal yang sama)

"Tapi bayinya masih ada Oh Sehun, Dokter baru saja memberikan hasil tes nya."

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil terus mengusap perutnya, sesekali suaranya kikikannya terdengar ditelinga Chanyeol.

(Ya aku tak tahu, mungkin istriku tahu. Akan kuhubungi kembali begitu istriku pulang)

"Ya, lakukanlah. Terimakasih"

Chanyeol menutup pembicaraan lalu kembali terfokus pada Baekhyun.

"Baekkie, menikah denganku Ya ?"

"Apa ini benar anakmu ?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah perutnya.

"Baekkie, menikahlah denganku. Apa kau mendengarnya ?" Baekhyun memegang pipinya dengan kedua tanganya, wajahnya terasa panas.

"Tapi aku bahkan tidak mengingatmu..."

"Tak apa, tapi aku selalu ingat kalau aku mencintaimu. Dan kita akan bersama selama, tidakkah itu cukup ?"

Chanyeol terus membujuk Baekhyun agar mau menikah dengannya, tanpa peduli Baekhyun mengingatnya atau tidak. Chanyeol juga tidak menceritakan bagaimana Baekhyun bisa terbaring di rumah sakit untuk beberapa lama, mungkin itu egois tapi cinta Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang begitu besar membuatnya tak memikirkan hal yang lainnya lagi.

._XXXX_.

.

.

.

.

Krystal mencoba membuka kamar yang pernah ditempati Baekhyun dengan paksa, melirik kanan dan kiri. Berusaha hati-hati agar tidak diketahui orang lain, ia mengendap perlahan masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun. Setelah ia berhasil membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun, ia segera masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut, entah apa yang ia cari. Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar suara lantang dari ujung kamar.

"Apa yang kau cari ?"

"Kau ? Kenapa bisa ada disini ?"

"Jangan bermain-main denganku Krystal, aku tak suka dipermainkan." Sosok itu berdiri dibawah temaram lampu, wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, jangan permainkan aku ? Kau akan membuat akhir cerita ini menjadi tidak menyenangkan, kalau kau membohongi aku lagi. Kau tahu akibatnya apa kan?" Krystal hanya menundukkan kepalanya, ia hanya terdiam dibawah ancaman.

"Tapi, kau kan tahu bagaimana perasaanku pada oppa..."

"Hentikan rengekanmu ! Jangan masuk ke kamar ini lagi atau kau tahu akibatnya apa."

"B..baiklah, m..maafkan aku." Krystal mundur selangkah demi selangkah lalu keluar kembali dan menutup rapat pintu kamar Baekhyun.

Krystal mengidikkan bahunya, wajahnya memucat.

"Kenapa dia bisa mengerikan seperti itu."

Krystal pun segera meninggalkan rumah besar keluarga Park, namun saat hendak turun ke bawah ia berpapasan dengan seorang pelayan. Pelayan itu tersenyum lalu membungkuk dan memberikan salam.

.

 __XxxxxX__

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan pelan diantara lorong rumah sakit, ia datang bersama Luhan. Sehun langsung masuk ke tempat Baekhyun di rawat.

"Baekhyunnie ! " Luhan nyaris berteriak lalu menutup mulutnya, ia tersenyum sampai nyaris menangis.

"Lulu..." Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk Luhan.

"Aah, aku merindukanmu. Chanyeol menelepon Sehunnie kemarin. Apa kau yakin masih hamil ?" Tanya Luhan.

"Entahlah, dokter mengatakan demikian. Apa benar aku hamil, Lu ? Tapi kenapa aku tidak mengingatnya sama sekali." Baekhyun menunduk, ia mulai menangis. Luhan pun langsung berusaha menenangkannya, ia mengusap punggung Baekhyun perlahan.

"Mana Chanyeol ?" Tanya Sehun, matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan.

"Dia ke ruang dokter tak tahulah, kemarin dokter memintanya untuk datang kesana." Baekhyun menghela napas pendek, Luhan terus memperhatikan laki laki berwajah pucat itu.

"Kau pucat sekali Baek ? Ku harap Krystal tidak akan berbuat yang aneh aneh lagi pada kalian berdua."

"Siapa Krystal?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Krystal itu_" Perkataan Luhan pun dipotong oleh Chanyeol yang bergegas mendekati Baekhyun, tanpa pikir panjang. Ia menghempaskan tangan Luhan dari tangan Baekhyun.

"Krystal itu sepupuku." Chanyeol meneruskan, Luhan hanya mengernyit. Ia memberikan isyarat pada Chanyeol, kenapa ia harus menutupinya ?

"Baekhyun belum sembuh benar, kandungannya melemah, dia belum bisa mengingat apapun. Jadi jangan paksa dia." Chanyeol berupaya membela diri dengan mengatasnamakan Baekhyun. Sehun yang memperhatikan sejak tadi, menyipitkan matanya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Park, aku mau berbicara padamu. Diluar, biarkan Luhan yang menjaga Baekhyun disini."

Sehun menarik tangan Chanyeol agar menjauh dari Baekhyun dan berbicara diluar kamar.

Sehun terus menarik tangan Chanyeol diantara lorong rumah sakit, sosok mereka berdua kontan menjadi perhatian setiap orang disana. Para perawat, Pasien dan Dokter wanita.

"A..anda Oh Sehun kan ? Boleh minta tanda tangan ?" Tanya seorang perawat wanita saat Sehun melewati ruang resepsionist, tanpa banyam bicara ia mengambil pena lalu mengguratkannya diatas kertas.

"Apa ada yang sakit, kerabat atau mungkin istri anda."

"Maaf, kami sedang terburu-buru bisakah kau merayunya nanti saja." Chanyeol menyela kata-kata perawat wanita tadi, membungkukkan sedikit badannya lalu menarik Sehun.

Chanyeol duduk di bangku kayu didepan pelataran rumah sakit, Sehun berdiri memungunginya.

"Jelaskan padaku, katamu Dokter mengangkat rahimnya tapi sekarang hasil pemeriksaan mengatakan kalau ia masih mengandung."

"Bagaimana aku mengetahuinya, Park. Hanya saja waktu itu Dokter yang menangani Baekhyun mengatakan kalau dia harus hati-hati karena baru saja operasi pengangkatan rahim. Hanya itu yang aku tahu, kenapa kau tidak tanyakan pada Dokter Minseok, dia yang menangani Baekhyun waktu itu. Lagipula bukankah kau harusnya senang kalau Baekhyun hamil, bukankah itu anakmu ? Kenapa wajahmu seperti wajah orang frustasi ?" Tanya Sehun sambil bersungut-sungut menatap Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Masalahnya, Krystal juga hamil. Anakku.." Sehun membulatkan matanya, terkejut dengan penuturan Chanyeol.

"Kau hobi sekali membuat hamil orang lain, Park."

"Hentikan memanggilku Park, panggil namaku."

"Ya,ya.. idiot. Apa kau gilaaa ? Baekhyun didalam sana, nyaris meregang nyawa karena Krystal. Dan sekarang kau mengatakan kalau kau menghamili Krystal juga, hah ! Sehat sekali spermamu Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol segera menutup mulut Sehun sebelum berkata lebih banyak lagi, dengan suara Sehun yang seperti itu. Sontak mereka menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang disitu.

"Aku sudah meminta Baekhyun menikah denganku, namun sepertinya dia ragu."

"Tentu saja, itu bagus kalau dia ragu. Berarti dia pintar dan kau.. Ya Tuhan, aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi padamu."

"Kau pernah berhubungan dengan Krystal kan? Tolonglah aku Oh Sehun, aku tak tahu lagi harus seperti apa?" Wajah Chanyeol tampak bingung dan memelas dihadapan Sehun, namun ia sendiri bingung harus menolong Chanyeol seperti apa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _Maaf baru sempet lanjutin yang ini, hehe._**


	9. Stage 9

Sehun hanya terdiam, mengingat apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol barusan saja.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Baekhyun selanjutnya ? Kau akan membiarkannya tetap seperti itu ? Kau gila, Baekhyun juga mengandung anakmu. Tapi Krystal..."

"Aku tak peduli dengan Krystal." Sehun memperhatikan Chanyeol secara seksama.

"Tapi dia juga mengandung anakmu, kau benar benar luar biasa."

"Berhenti berkata seperti itu."

Sehun pun dengan segera menghentikan perkataannya lalu duduk di samping Chanyeol yang sedari tadi terus mengacak rambutnya, wajahnya tampak suram.

"Kau akan menikah dengan Krystal ? Orang tuanya sudah tahu ?"

"Mana aku peduli orang tuanya tahu atau tidak, lagipula mereka membenciku." Chanyeol menghela napas pendek sambil menatap langit biru diatas sana, matanya menerawang. Tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, posisinya serba salah. Di salah satu sisi, ia mencintai Baekhyun. Ia rela bertingkah idiot demi kembali ke korea untuk menemukan Baekhyun tapi sementara Krystal juga mengandung anaknya meski itu tanpa disengaja.

"Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir tentang semua ini..." Sehun menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

"Kepalaku rasanya mau pecah."

"Ya, pecahkan saja. Mungkin masalahmu akan selesai Park."

"Hey, berhenti memangilku seperti itu." Sehun berjalan menjauh dari Chanyeol, meninggalkannya seorang diri. Ia pergi menemui Luhan di kamar Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana keadaannya? "Tanya Sehun, Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Sudah jauh lebih baik, sayang. Aku rasa dokter Min tidak mengeluarkan bayinya." bisik Luhan pelan.

"Ya, dan si bodoh Park Chanyeol kebingungan sekarang. Krystal hamil anaknya, itu katanya.. belum tentu juga dia benar-benar hamil. Kau tahu kan Krystal seperti apa ?"

Sehun hanya menghela napas pendek, ia tak lagi berkomentar banyak. Hanya terus memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tampak tertidur pulas, ia tersenyum lalu menatap Luhan.

"Kau juga masih bisa hamil sayang, jangan khawatir ya." Luhan mengangguk tipis dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada Sehun, Sehun pun memeluknya erat.

Chanyeol masih terdiam di taman, beberapa orang menatapanya bingung karena sesekali ia terlihat berbicara sendiri. Lalu tak lama kemudian, seseorang menghampirinya.

"Mau apa kau kemari ?" tanya Chanyeol, Krystal hanya tersenyum sinis sambil menatapnya.

"Aku kemari untuk menemui calon suamiku.."

"Apa orangtuamu tahu kalau kau sedang hamil ?"

"Tentu saja tidak.. apa kau gila !" Krystal berteriak.

"Kenapa tak memberitahu mereka, sekalian saja beritahu bahwa aku ayah dari janin itu."

"Kita menikah diluar negeri saja, jika sudah menikah baru kita kembali ke Korea." Chanyeol mendengus pelan.

"Apa kau sudah gila ?? Kau taruh dimana isi kepalamu ?"

"Oppa sudah mengisi semua isi kepalaku, ayolah oppa. Jangan menolakku lagi hanya karena _carrier_ itu." Chanyeol mengerling cepat.

" _Carrier_ itu ? Dengarkan aku Krystal, kau boleh memakiku, merendahkan harga diriku atau apapun yang ingin kau lakukan tapi jangan pernah sekalipun kau meremehkan Baekhyun. Dia bukan _hanya_ carrier. Dia hidupku.. camkan itu sebelum mulutmu itu mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak pantas untuk calon ibu dari anakku." Chanyeol mendengus kesal dan meninggalkan Krystal mematung sambil mengerling tajam, tak terima jika Chanyeol lebih memilih lelaki cantik itu daripada dirinya.

 _Lihat saja apa kau benar-benar akan bertahan dengan manusia sampah seperti itu Park Chanyeol._

Krystal mengibaskan rambutnya dan segara beranjak dari tempatnya menuju parkiran mobil untuk menemui seseorang disana, seseorang yang mungkin akan mengubah semuanya.

Baekhyun bangun dengan kepala yang luar biasa sakit, ia mulai mencari Chanyeol, ia menyapu semua ruangan dengan matanya namun tidak dapat menemukan lelaki jangkung itu disana. Baekhyun mendengus kecewa.

"Siapa yang kau cari ?" Tanya Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari toilet, Baekhyun pun segera tersenyum.

"Aku pikir kau sudah pulang, mana Sehun dan Luhan ?" tanya Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan kegugupannya di depan Chanyeol, lalu melihat ke arah perutnya dan mengusapnya pelan. Chanyeol menghampirinya perlahan.

"Mereka sudah pulang, apa kau tak mau kalau hanya aku yang disini ?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, sesekali tersenyum. Ingatannya soal Chanyeol belum sepenuhnya pulih, terkadang ia ingin mengingat semua hal yang diceritakan oleh Chanyeol padanya. Entah kenapa setiap ingin mengingatnya, kepalanya terasa amat sakit.

Sementara itu Suho sedang memeriksa beberapa berkas yang baru ia terima dari sekertarisnya, semua tentang masa lalu Baekhyun. Bagaimana mungkin selama ini ia tidak mengetahui kalau sebenarnya Baekhyun mengenal mendiang istrinya, bahkan terlibat langsung dalam kehidupannya dan Chanyeol. Suho mengurut dahinya perlahan, mencoba mengatur napasnya.

"Dan sekarang si bodoh itu menghamilinya, Ya Tuhan... aku harus bagaimana ?" Adik tiri Suho, Taemin adalah seorang pria penuh ambisi. Ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk menghancurkan Suho, Taemin adalah adik tiri Suho, Ayahnya menikahi Ibu Taemin saat usianya baru 8 tahun. Ibunya sungguh wanita yang sangat anggun dan lemah lembut namun entah kenapa sifat mereka pun benar-benar bertolak belakang dan itu juga tercermin dari sikap Krystal, putri kesayangan Taemin yang suka seenaknya.

Tak lama ponselnya pun berdering, ia mengangkatnya.

"Hallo.."

(Hyung, lama tak jumpa. Bagaimana kabarmu disana)

Suho tersentak, lalu menghela napas tipis

"Taemin, kabarku baik. Kau sendiri apa kabar ?" tanya Suho.

(Aku baik, hyung. Hanya saja aku bosan mendengar rengekan Krystal, katanya putra kesayanganmu itu menolaknya mentah-mentah. Bukankah mereka sudah bertunangan ?)

"Ya, lalu apa maumu ?"

Suho mendengar kekehan Taemin dari ujung sana.

(Haha. Hyung kau memang orang yang tak banyak basa-basi. Bukankah sudah kukatakan sejak dulu, aku tak suka jika keinginanku ditolak atau harus ku jelaskan kepada putramu itu bagaimana ibunya meninggal ?)

Suho mengeratkan pegangannya pada ponselnya, mencoba menahan amarahnya.

(Ayolah, Hyung. Kau rela melakukan apa saja demi uang asuransi kan ? Jadi apa salahnya berkorban sedikit, benarkan ? Lagi pula, tak mungkin putra mu menikahi seorang carrier kan)

Suho tersentak, Taemin sudah tahu soal Baekhyun. Pasti Krystal yang mengatakannya pada Taemin, gadis itu benar-benar sebuah ancaman.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli soal putraku ? Bukankah kau yang mengatakan kalau putraku hanya seorang dungu yang tidak bisa apapun ?"

Suara terbahak Taemin terdengar dengan jelas dari seberang sana.

(Kau benar-benar luar biasa Hyung, aku memang tidak peduli tapi nyatanya kau harus peduli kan ? Karena putra mu adalah pewaris tunggal dari seluruh kekayaan istrimu. Istrimu luar biasa, dia sudah memperhitungkan semuanya)

"Jangan mendesakku Taeminie, kau tak akan pernah tahu seberapa jauh aku bisa menghabisimu .."

(Waw, apa itu sebuah ancaman hyung ? Waw, aku takut sekali. Hahaha)

Suara Taemin menggelegar dari seberang sana lalu sambungan telepon pun terputus. Suho mengusak rambutnya lalu melemparkan ponselnya ke lantai.

"Brengsek !" Umpat Suho, mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan menghela napas pendek sampai akhirnya ia menghubungi sekertarisnya agar memanggil asistennya.

XxxxX

.

.

.

Baekhyun mencoba menahan rasa mual yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya pagi itu, rasa mual yang tidak tertahankan.

Semuanya terasa amat sakit, kenapa bisa seperti itu. Rasa mualnya membuat Baekhyun ingin menangis, perutnya serasa diacak-acak. Ia meringis dan menggeliat diatas ranjang, Chanyeol yang tidak pulang pun melihatnya dan segera menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunie, kau kenapa ?"

"S..sa..saaaakiiit.." Baekhyun mencoba menahan perutnya dan menutup mulutnya, bulir keringat segera memenuhi kening Baekhyun.

"Ya, Tuhan. Dokter !!! Dokteeer.. "

Baekhyun segera mendapatkan perawatan insentif, ia keracunan makanan. Itu membahayakan janin yang sedang ia kandung, Chanyeol melihat ke arah Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat kesakitan, ia menggeliat kesana kemari menahan sakitnya. Sesekali tubuhnya menegang, menahan rasa sakit. Chanyeol tak kuasa melihatnya seperti itu.

"Ada apa ?" Suho segera menghampiri Chanyeol yang terduduk didepan kamar Baekhyun karena dokter sedang berusaha membersihkan racun dari dala tubuhnya.

"A..ayah.. Baek..Baekhyun.." Chanyeol berusaha meraih tubuh ayahnya, lalu dengan segera Suho pun menghampiri Chanyeol dan memeluk putranya dengan erat.

"Ada apa Yeollie ? "

"Dokter bilang, Baekhyun keracunan makanan."

"Keracunan ? Bukankah selama ini Baekhyun tidak pernah makanan selain yang disediakan rumah sakit ?" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"A..aku tak tahu.. Ayah.. aku harus bagaimana ?" Chanyeol menangis sejadi-jadinya. Suho tak kuasa menahannya, melihat kepedihan yang dirasakan oleh putranya, sama halnya pada saat ia kehilangan Yoona dulu. Hanya ada rasa sakit.

Lalu di ujung lorong sana, seseorang dengan masker berwarna hijau mengerling tajam sambil mendengus senang.

 _Matilah kau Byun Baekhyun..._

Suho hanya bisa mendekap tubuhnya penuh kasih, ada sirat rasa bersalah di matanya. Andai saja istrinya masih hidup dan masih disini, pasti putranya tidak akan seperti ini dan Taemin tidak akan menganggunya setiap saat.

Baekhyun terus mengerang menahan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya.

"Bayiku, selamatkan bayiku... Dokter selamatkan bayikuuu... " Teriaknya keras sambil menarik tangan dokter yang menanganinya.

"Tenanglah Tuan Byun, anda harus tenang."

"Bayiiku... Ya Tuhan, hiks.. bayiku dokter.."

"Kami akan berusaha Tuan Byun tapi anda harus tenang.."

Suho menatap Chanyeol. Matanya nampak nanar.

"Kau harus kuat, lihat bagaimana Baekhyun berjuang disana Yeollie. Anak Ayah harus bisa menjaga orang yang disayanginya ya ? Kau mengerti ?" Suho menepuk pundak Chanyeol, menyemangatinya agar lebih tegar. Chanyeol pun mengangguk pelan.

Dokter pun keluar dari ruangan Baekhyun dan dengan segera Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun.

Suho pun berusaha berbicara dengan dokter yang menangangi Baekhyun.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan anak itu dan bayinya ?" Sang dokter hanya menghela napas pendek, menepuk pangkal lengan Suho lalu menggeleng pelan.

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _hmm kira-kira apa kata dokternya yaaa...? uwow.._**


End file.
